A Hora da Princesa
by Letiiicia
Summary: "A vida de uma Princesa é realmente um Conto de Fadas? Um casamento arranjado pode se tranformar em amor?" UA - Capítulo 3 ON -
1. Capítulo 1

_**A Hora da Princesa**_

_Capítulo __I_

_- O que ele tem?_ – perguntou a mulher de longa trança com leves traços grisalhos. Estava sentada, com uma expressão tensa, ao ver entrar na luxuosa sala uma mulher com cabelos curtos e acinzentados.

_- Estou com tanto medo de contar a verdade, Rainha mãe._ – confessou com uma profunda reverencia.

_- Por favor, conte-me Isane-san._ – a mulher de cabelos cinza respirou fundo.

_- É uma vertigem causada pela neuroglicopenia, Rainha._

_- O que?_

_- O cérebro dele está parando..._

_- Isso não pode estar acontecendo..._

_- Minhas condolências, Rainha mãe._ –consolou, em visível desespero, a mulher de cabelos alaranjados, sentada ao lado da Rainha mãe.

_- As deixarei a sós. Com licença Rainha-mãe. –_ cumprimentou com uma profunda reverencia. _– Com sua licença Imperatriz. –_ reverenciou novamente virando-se para a mulher de cabelos alaranjados.

_- O 49° __aniversário de Kurosaki Shunsui,__ o sempre saudável Imperador, de repente morreu sem nenhuma causa aparente. A sua posição foi assumida pelo Príncipe Herdeiro, Kurosaki Isshin. Havia tanta tristeza na família real naquele momento, que me deixou ferida e marcada pelo resto de minha vida._ – desabafava Unohana _– Agora é hora de preparar o futuro da Família Real Japonesa. Falo do casamento do Príncipe Herdeiro._ – Masaki arregalou os olhos. _– Nós somos a respeitável Família Real e devemos obedecer às regras tradicionais. Temos que agir rápido com o casamento do Príncipe. Esse é um problema que envolve a nossa segurança na realeza. Dessa vez vamos transformar o perigo em oportunidade. Será o passo para a Família Real florescer no século XXI._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Uaul! Então você conseguiu isso no Palácio?_ – perguntou a menina, de cabelos negros e arrepiados, segurando o livro na mão da amiga.

_- Sim! No dia em que é aberto ao público._ – respondeu a de cabelos róseos.

_- Uaul! Você tá falando sério Yachiru-chan?_

_- Sim, eles estavam dando isso de graça. Naquele dia eu vi todo mundo da alta sociedade. Você deveria ter ido Tatsuki-chan!_

_- Eu queria, mas meus pais não deixaram droga!- _disse fazendo bico.

_- Deixa eu ver!_ – uma mão tirou o livro com rapidez das mãos das meninas. Ela abriu o livro e arregalou os olhos. _– Ele é lindo!_

_- Me dá isso aqui Inoue-chan! Me dá logo!_ – mandou Yachiru pondo-se a correr atrás da ruiva. Ela a alcançou e as duas começaram a lutar puxando o livro. – _Para Inoue-chan... Você vai rasgar o livro!_ – e elas continuavam no puxa e puxa. _– Ahhhh! _– exclamou a menina de cabelos róseos - _VOCÊ RASGOU!_ - concluiu ao constatar uma foto de um lindo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados na mão da ruiva a sua frente.

_- Opss... Eu acho que... Rasgou mesmo né?!_ – perguntou com inocência.

_- Inoue Orihime... Ponha-se a correr... AGORA!_ – exclamou indo com tudo pra cima da ruiva.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Ei Ei! ... PARA TUDO! _

_Olá leitores, eu sou a Inoue Orihime, uma estudante de designer jovem e brilhante. ^^'_

_Como havia sido dito antes... Príncipe? Que Príncipe? Rainha? Imperador? Como assim? Você deve estar querendo saber quem são essas pessoas da alta sociedade, não é? Então vamos para um pouco de história! No século XXI, até mesmo a Inglaterra e o Japão tem Reis que ainda são admirados! _

_Errr... Como se fala?!... Ah sim! Que ainda permanecem no trono! Famílias Reais ainda são admiradas pelas pessoas. E eles assumem o trono para controlar seus países. _

_Aqui no Japão nós temos a nossa Família Real, na qual tem um príncipe charmoso pelo qual toda garota é apaixonada. Então o que você acha? Não tá curioso não? o/_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Feições bonitas... Olhar penetrante... _– começou Yachiru.

_- Ele é tããão Lindo! _– finalizou Tatsuki.

_- Calem a boca suas aberrações de Cinderela! _– exclamou a comportada mulher sentada na mesa da sala de pintura.

_- Ai Matsumoto-chan... _– exclamaram em uníssemos.

_- Ei! Inoue-chan... Você já terminou a sua tarefa? _– desviou Matsumoto.

_- Hum?! Tarefa? _

_- Sim o seu quadro!_

_- Ai meu Kami! Era pra hoje? _– todas as garotas entraram em desespero.

_- Ai! Eu tenho que correr! _

_- Por que Yachiru-chan? Não quer continuar admirando o Príncipe?_

_- Ai Matsumoto-chan! Por que você é assim ein?! O que você tem contra a Cinderela?_

_- Esse tipo de gente desses livrinhos ai... Deveriam cortar a garganta de vocês!_

_- Cortar?!_

_- Sim! Cortar! Eles não têm utilidade nenhuma e desperdiçam o dinheiro público. Resumindo... Eles são apenas coisas para as pessoas olharem. – _concluiu voltando ao seu quadro.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Três carros negros entraram pelos portões do Instituto Karakura. As pessoas olhavam os carros passando e arregalavam os olhos, pondo-se a correr em histeria atrás dos mesmos. Os carros pararam em seqüência e 8 homens, de ternos negros, saíram em uníssemos dos carros, colocando-se ao lado do segundo carro negro da fila. A porta se abriu, saindo em seguida um uniformizado rapaz de berrantes cabelos laranja arrepiados. Sua expressão carrancuda não se alterou ao avistar a multidão de adolescentes histéricos, uniformizados, sendo contidos pelos seus seguranças. Ele se pôs a andar sendo seguido por 2 homens de negro, pois o resto continha a multidão. Ele parou com impaciência ao sentir a presença.

_- Eu disse... Que não era para ser feito isso na escola._

_- Príncipe Herdeiro... Pode haver pessoas perigosas entre os estudantes daqui. – _o Príncipe apenas levantou uma das mãos em sinal de silêncio.

_- Você pode ficar de guarda fora dos portões da escola._

_- Príncipe Herdeiro... A Imperatriz nos deu ordem de proteger Vossa Majestade na escola e até mesmo dentro do palácio. – _insistia com uma leve reverencia, pois era assim que todos os seguranças e empregados deveriam se dirigir a Realeza. _– Nós também... – _o ruivo olhou para trás e encarou o homem. _– Sim, Príncipe Herdeiro. – _concluiu dando uma profunda reverencia.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

"_Artes, música, dança, teatro e cinema. São todas as coisas que também podem ser aprendidas aqui no Instituto Karakura. Mas NÃÃO! Eu odeio a matéria de desenho. Eu gosto de tudo... mas pintar tela não é comigo!"_

_- Continue desenhando Orihime-chan... Você parou de repente... _

_- Ah Tatsuki-chan! É que eu tava pensando... _

_- Hum... Olha só Inoue-chan. – _chamou Matsumoto apontando para fora da janela da sala de artes._ – O Príncipe está passeando e vendo como lá fora é um tumulto, sem um pingo de tranqüilidade. – _concluiu virando-se e voltando a se entreter com o seu desenho. Orihime continuou a olhar os 4 garotos parados no pátio, até que um deles se virou e olhou para cima.

_- Oh Kami-sama! Por que ele está... Ele está olhando pra gente? Ele está olhando sim... Olhem! – _empolgou-se Orihime.

_- Verdade? – _exclamou Yachiru._ – Eu tenho que ver isso! Minha nossa! – _se apavorou ao constatar que quem olhava para cima era o Príncipe. _– Acho que vou passar mal..._

_- Príncipe! Eu não tenho namorado! – _começou Tatsuki.

_- Você o caramba! Sou eu! EEEEI! PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO!_

_- Mas por que esses caras vêm para nossa escola ao invés de irem para a escola da Família Real? – _reprimiu Matsumoto, a qual continuava com seu desenho sem se importar._ - Minha nossa! Todos os nascidos em berço de ouro estão reunidos lá! _– concluiu ao dar novamente uma espiadinha na janela._ – Sabe quem são eles Inoue-chan? _– Orihime fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça. -_ Olhe aquele de cabelos prateados. É o Hitsugaya Toushirou, filho de um dono de empresas de telecomunicações. E aquele moreninho de óculos. – _continuou apontando._ – É o Ishida Uryuu, filho de um grande empresário dono de redes de hospitais. E aquele ruivinho de cabelo comprido ali... É o Abarai Renji, filho de um grande empresário do meio alimentício. Nota-se que o grupo é perfeito já que o Príncipe Herdeiro Encantado do Japão está incluído. Um grupo atraente não acha?! E eu os detesto! Arg! No momento em que eles aparecem a atmosfera acadêmica desaparece! - _Orihime olhava ligeiramente corada e ajeitava os cabelos, dando um leve sorriso.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO! EU ESTOU BEM AQUI!_

_- Mas o que é todo aquele alvoroço no segundo andar?_ – perguntou Hitsugaya curioso. – _Ei! Aquela não é a Kuchiki Rukia?_ – concluiu ao olhar a janela ao lado da sala de artes. - _Uaul! Ela está cada vez melhor!_ – continuou ao vê-la em seu traje de balé.

_- Agora que eu percebi o porquê de você tanto olhar para o segundo andar Ichigo!_ – caçoou Ishida.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela passava com um balde de tinta pelo corredor dos armários e avistou o espelho na parede do mesmo. Parou e resolveu dar uma olhadinha para ver se estava 'tudo certo'. _"Ai ai Inoue Orihime, você precisa ajeitar esse cabelo!"_ Concluiu e se pôs a andar, porém sem parar de olhar para o espelho. Até que sentiu um grande baque com algo a sua frente e derrubou um pouco da tinta.

_- Desculpe-me..._ – ela arregalou os olhos. – _Pri-Princípe... E-Eu limparei para você!_ –ela puxou o avental que usava e se agachou, ao constatar que o pouquinho de tinta que derrubara tinha ido diretamente ao tênis branco do Príncipe Herdeiro. Esticou o pano e começou a passar no tênis. _– Ai ai! Está tão molhado!_

_- Pare!_ – mandou, mas ela continuou sua incansável tentativa de limpar. – _Eu disse para você PARAR!_ – gritou ao constatar o ritmo frenético da menina. Ele pegou um sapato de verniz preto em seu armário e descalçou o tênis colocando os sapatos negros no chão e calçando-os. _– Jogue isto fora!_ – mandou, chutando o tênis branco, e se pôs a andar para fora do corredor. Ela abriu a boca em surpresa, ainda agachada.

_- Mas o que esse garoto tem ein? Só porque ele é um príncipe. Mas que IDIOTA! _

_- Acho que você fez alguma coisa errada... –_ concluiu Matsumoto ao aparecer no corredor, logo após de ver a retirada do Príncipe.

_- Sendo a única filha na minha família, controlei minha raiva!_ – filosofou levantando e juntando as mãos em sinal de prece. - _Aquele Kurosaki Ichigo teve sorte hoje... Eu estava controlada!_ – ela virou levemente assustada ao ver duas figuras vindo correndo pelo corredor e se jogando ao chão para pegar o par de tênis do Príncipe.

_- Eu peguei primeiro Tatsuki-chan! Eu vou colocar isso online!_

_- Larga isso Yachiru-chan! Eu que vou colocar!_ - as ruivas apenas reviraram os olhos. Mas no decorrer da briga elas deixaram o par de tênis cair e Orihime foi rápida pegando-os e saindo pelo corredor, cabisbaixa.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

"_Os prédios B e C são os lugares onde as pessoas, que fazem teatro e dança, estudam. Os estudantes de artes estão no prédio A onde o ambiente e o clima são completamente diferentes. Pois como o Príncipe estuda teatro, o número de estudantes cresceu neste prédio."_ – Orihime raciocinava andando pelos corredores do prédio B. Ela trajava suas calças de ginástica por de baixo da saia, pois esquecera de tirar da educação física e também, era bem mais confortável andar com as calças de ginástica por baixo da saia. _"Uaul! O que é aquilo?"_ – perguntou-se ao constatar um tipo de alarme, para passar cartões autorizados, na porta de uma das salas. Ela passou levemente a mão pela frente do alarme.

_- Hum... Que egoísta. –_ resmungou ao constatar que a porta não abria.

_- Deveríamos nos casar?_ – a ruiva arregalou os olhos ao ouvir uma voz vinda de dentro da sala. Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar o vidro da porta e arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

_- Prí-Príncipe?! E... E quem é aquela?_

_- O que você disse?_ – perguntou a morena de cabelos curtos ao lado do Príncipe.

_- Você não me ouviu Rukia?_ – ele deu um sorriso sem graça. – _Estou te pedindo em casamento..._ -Orihime escancarou a boca e olhou para os lados. _"Que babado forte Kami-sama!... Hum... a outra porta da sala está aberta... será que eu consigo ouvir melhor de lá?!" _

- _Olhe Ichigo eu... Me desculpe, mas nós ainda somos estudantes do Ensino Médio. Mas o que você quer dizer com casamento? Você está brincando não é?_ – o ruivo olhava para o chão todo o tempo.

"_O Príncipe está pedindo aquela garota em casamento? OH MY GOD! Isso definitivamente é uma bomba! Um príncipe sonhando em se casar com uma garota de sua escola..."_

_- É uma tradição da Família Real... Todos se casam muito cedo. E no meu caso..._ – ele passou a mão entre os cabelos. _– Já que sou um príncipe, devo me casar com uma mulher que meus pais escolherem. A menos que eu diga a eles que já tenho uma mulher com quem quero me casar. E já que somos bons amigos, seria melhor que nos casássemos do que eu me casar com uma mulher desconhecida._

_- Ai Ichigo... Eu não quero arruinar nossa amizade com esse tipo de coisa. E claro que há a grande responsabilidade e o modo tolo de vida. Como você sabe, meu sonho é me tornar uma bailarina_ _mundialmente famosa. Eu estou indo muito bem e não quero desistir agora. E se eu for me tornar uma princesa, eu terei que desistir disso tudo não é?_ – a morena encarava o rapaz a sua frente.

"_Ela até que parece ser uma garota legal. Eu faria a mesma coisa. Quer dizer... Quem gostaria de casar com aquele Príncipe IDIOTA?!" –_ conclui Orihime, sem desgrudar os olhos e ouvidos da conversa. O Príncipe respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça olhando um pouco para o lado. _"Ai... Que olhar triste... Coitadinho..."_ – um barulho agudo entoou pelo corredor. Orihime arregalou os olhos ao sentir que o barulho vinha do seu bolso. As duas pessoas dentro da sala viraram-se instantaneamente para a porta.

_- Quem está ai?!_ – o ruivo perguntou assustado. Orihime tentava a todo custo desligar o celular, ao ouvir a voz ela se pôs a correr, o Príncipe ouviu os passos e correu até a porta. _– PARE AI! _- ela parou de costas para ele a alguns metros da porta. _– Quem é você? _– ela começou a assobiar. – _O que você ouviu?_ – ela parou de assobiar e continuou de costas, o desespero já tomava conta de seu corpo. Ele bateu na porta impacientemente. – _Ei você! VIRE-SE! Você estava escutando nossa conversa? O que você ouviu?_ – ele deu um passo a frente e ela seguiu seu movimento, ele deu o segundo passo e ela também, ele deu o terceiro e ela se pôs a correr. – _EI CALÇA DE GINÁSTICA! VOLTE AQUI! _

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Agora ela anda até ignorando minhas ligações! – _exclamou desligando o celular.

_- Acalme-se Yoruichi, ela deve estar em aula..._

_- Desde quando você se importa com seus filhos Urahara?_ – ele olhou debochadamente para a mulher. _– Você se importa tanto que comprou isso para casa não foi? Deixe eu ver! _– disse pegando um papel em cima da mesinha de centro. _– Notificação de Crédito Negativo, relatório de Penalidade. Que números são esses? Ah sim! Conta detalhada do seu cartão de crédito! _– ele arrancou o papel das mãos da mulher. _– Eu tenho que colocar comida na mesa desde que você trouxe perigo para nossa casa emprestando dinheiro para aquele seu amigo! _– ele continuou lendo a conta sem se importar com o falatório. Ela respirou fundo. _– Vamos nos divorciar! Eu não posso mais viver assim. Vamos nos separar oficialmente desta vez! _– ele levantou a cabeça.

_- Você não se cansa de dizer isso não é?_ – ele voltou a olhar para a conta. _– E se confiscarem a casa? –_ perguntou pensativo. – _Esta já é a segunda vez que mandam a notificação... E os telefonemas também são sérios... –_ a campainha soou pela casa. Eles se entreolharam em preocupação.

_- Eu atendo..._ – disse Urahara. Ele se encaminhou até a porta de entrada e tirou o interfone do gancho. – _Quem é?_

_- Bom dia! Somos do Palácio._

_- O que? Do Palácio?_

_- Você pediu macarrão de novo Urahara?! –_ ele colou o interfone no gancho novamente. Encaminhou-se até a porta, abriu e andou pelo jardim até o portão.

_- Vocês ein... Acho que se confundiram de novo. Vocês devem ter... –_ e escancarou o portão calando-se em seguida ao avistar dois elegantes homens, um de terno de cinza e outro de terno bege com caras muito simpáticas. _– Si-sim?_

_- O senhor é Inoue Urahara? _

_- Si-sim sou eu. O que desejam?_

_- Nós queríamos conversar em particular com o senhor. Somos do Palácio __de Kokyo. __–_ Urahara prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos.

_- Queiram entrar, por favor..._ – ele os guiou para dentro da casa e indicou o sofá cinza da sala. Eles se acomodaram amigavelmente. Yoruichi arregalou os olhos ao entrar na sala e ver dois homens elegantes em seu sofá. _– Esses são os encarregados do Palácio de Kokyo, querida._

_- __ Ayasegawa__ Yumichika_,_ prazer em conhecê-los. – _apresentou-se o homem de cabelo channel.

_- __ Shuuhei__ Hisagi, prazer em conhecê-los. _– cumprimentou o moreno de cabelos curtos.

_- Palácio de Kokyo?_ – ela olhou com cumplicidade para Urahara e abriu um largo sorriso.

_- Sim, meu amor. Queira preparar um chá para os dois._

_- Claro, meu bem._ – e ela se encaminhou rápido para a cozinha.

_- Bom... Não queria incomodar, mas teria como eu ver uma foto de sua filha Inoue Orihime e de seu falecido pai Inoue Ukitake?_

_- Cla-Claro..._ – ele levantou rapidamente quase tombando com a mesinha do telefone e pegou dois porta retratos em cima da arca de mogno. – _Aqui estão... Esse é o meu falecido pai..._ – disse entregando um dos porta retratos. – _E essa... Minha linda filha..._ – concluiu entregando o segundo porta retratos. Os dois homens de terno agitaram a cabeça em confirmação e entregaram de volta os porta retratos. Yoruichi chegou com os chás, serviu educadamente e sentou-se ao lado do marido.

_- Estamos na casa da família certa..._ – concluiu Shuuhei abrindo a maleta de metal que estava em seu colo. Retirou uma caixa de mogno lapidada com as iniciais Y&K e abriu-a, expondo assim um anel dourado e um pingente de encaixe em forma de circunferência.

_- Estes são os símbolos da promessa feita pelo falecido Rei Kurosaki __Yamamoto Shigekuni__ e o seu falecido pai Inoue Ukitake._ – Urahara e Yoruichi arregalaram os olhos e pegaram juntos a caixinha.

_- Então era verdade Urahara..._

_- E eu achando que era piada do meu pai... –_ os dois lembraram-se da presença dos encarregados do Palácio e sorriram largamente. Eles retribuíram.

_- A Família Real está esperando pelo anel de noivado. Vocês o têm guardado em segurança não é? –_ perguntou Yumichika.

_- Cla-Claro que temos!_ – confirmou Yoruichi.

_- Em um lugar muito seguro!_ – sustentou Urahara. Yoruichi olhou lentamente para o marido e cochichou _"Onde está?!"_ Urahara arregalou os olhos em resposta e virou-se para os homens a sua frente dando uma nervosa gargalhada.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ele andava pensativo pelo corredor, com a mochila pendurada em apenas um ombro.

"_- O matrimonio será de acordo com a antiga lei." –_ a voz de sua avó, a Rainha mãe, ia e vinha em sua mente. _"- O Rei escolheu uma noiva para seu neto antes de falecer. E você Príncipe, só precisará se preparar para a cerimônia."_ – os oito homens de negro voltaram a segui-lo quando ele passou pelo portão principal, pois uma multidão de adolescentes histéricas e escandalosas já se formava novamente em sua volta. Ele entrou no carro.

_- Oh! Eu acho que vou desmaiar._ – gemeu Yachiru pondo a mão no coração logo após que a multidão se desfez.

_- Será que um dia o Príncipe vai se casar?_ – lamentou Tatsuki.

_- Aha! Vocês querem que eu conte com quem? – _empolgou-se Orihime.

_- CASAR? Quem é essa garota? Me fala logo que eu mato ela! –_ gritou Yachiru.

_- Isso mesmo Yachiru-chan! Você sabe quem é ela?_ – perguntou Tatsuki histericamente.

_- Ei Inoue-chan! Como você sabe disso? –_ perguntou Matsumoto levemente intrigada. Orihime arregalou os olhos e se pôs a andar até sua bicicleta rosa.

_- É que... Bom, eu... Ouvi algo sobre isso._ – e subiu na bicicleta. Ao olhar as feições de curiosidade das amigas ela se assustou. _– Ah! É melhor deixar isso pra lá sabe..._

_- Nada disso!_ – pulou Tatsuki.

_- Agora você vai ter que contar!_ – exclamou Yachiru pondo-se em frente à bicicleta. Orihime fez cara de choro.

_- Eu também quero muito dizer..._ – ela colocou a mão no guidão e começou a pedalar sem se importar com Yachiru a sua frente.

_- Ah! –_ ela gritou saindo da frente da ruiva. _– Volta aqui Inoue-chan!_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

O carro parou no sinal e a televisão do carro ligou.

_- Boa tarde, Príncipe Herdeiro. Essa é a sua agenda para hoje_. – a imagem de um rapaz moreno e de feições latinas apareceu na tela. – _Às 4 da tarde no Keio Plaza haverá um seminário para Vossa Majestade assistir. Assim que Vossa Majestade chegar ao Palácio terá aula de Educação Ocidental com o supervisor. Após sua aula da tarde, há instruções... – _ele respirou fundo e olhou entediado para fora da janela. Viu algo e fixou o olhar. O carro voltou a andar.

_- Pare o carro! – _e abriu a porta. Os seguranças foram rápidos e o seguiram._ – Ei! Calça de Ginástica! – _ela estava parada na bicicleta olhando uma vitrine e olhou para trás._ "Ai não!" – _ela deu um sorriso sem graça._ – Você vem comigo! Desça! _– ordenou apontando para o chão. Ela obedeceu sem reclamar. Ele a pegou pela mão, deixando a bicicleta cair e virou a esquina puxando-a rua acima. Os seguranças notaram o que ele iria fazer e colocaram-se a postos bloqueando a rua. Ao chegarem até a metade ele a largou brutamente encostando-a no poste, ela olhou com medo para o ruivo e deu um sorriso amarelo.

_- Pode ser uma fofoca engraçada para você, mas é sério pra mim! _

_- Ah! Não precisa ficar nervoso... Eu não contei nada pra ninguém._ – falou baixinho.

_- Isso quer dizer que você ouviu alguma coisa!_ – ela olhou assustada e deu de cara com o olhar penetrante e furioso do Príncipe, abaixou a cabeça em seguida. Ele deu um passo à frente. – _Ouça com cuidado... Se você ficar espalhando rumores por ai, não só eu terei problemas como você também terá!_ – fleches foram ouvidos na subida da rua. Ichigo olhou rápido para onde vinha o barulho e se assustou, imprensando-a contra o poste e colocando o braço do lado da face da ruiva. Ela prendeu a respiração. Três homens de negro correram até onde vinham os fleches e engravataram os paparazzi que ali estavam. O Príncipe olhava o que acontecia até que de repente virou-se para a ruiva a sua frente ficando cara a cara com ela. – _Eu vou sair primeiro, você sairá depois. _– ela tentava não olhar para os olhos do Príncipe. – _E estou te avisando!_ – exclamou colocando um dos dedos sobre os lábios de Orihime. – _É bom você ficar bem quietinha._ – ele tirou o dedo de seus lábios, se afastando, olhou o dedo com cara de nojo e esfregou na blusa da ruiva, limpando-o. Virou e se pôs a caminhar para fora da rua. Ela ficou olhando-o se afastar com seus seguranças logo atrás.

_- Mas o que... Arg! QUE IDIOTA!_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Rainha mãe. A Imperatriz está chegando_. – uma voz melódica veio de trás da porta e uma elegante ruiva, trajando um vestido de mangas de cetim rosa, entrou na sala de estar, parando em frente a Rainha mãe e fazendo uma reverência. Sentou-se com elegantes movimentos no sofá de seda da sala de estar.

_- Como o Imperador está se sentindo?_

_- Bem, Rainha mãe._ – disse Masaki com tristeza na voz.

_- Por que está com essa expressão se diz que ele está bem?_

_- Pois o Imperador me pediu que lhe dissesse que ele está se sentindo bem. Mas as coisas não parecem estar boas. –_ Unohana fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ao abrir os olhos, virou-se para a dama de companhia.

_- Nemu, por favor._ – a mulher fez um sinal de positivo e pegou um pergaminho sobre a mesa entregando-o a Masaki. Ela abriu e passou os olhos. _– Estes são uns dos aspectos importantes para a preparação do casamento do Príncipe Herdeiro. –_ Masaki abaixou um pouco o pergaminho e olhou entristecida para a Rainha. _- O Imperador já nomeou toda a força de trabalho necessária. Você só terá que cooperar para que nada saia errado. _– ela abaixou o pergaminho e olhou para o chão.

_- Sim, cumprirei as suas ordens._ – disse com pesar. Unohana respirou pesadamente e olhou com ternura para a nora.

_- Você está sentindo que todo esse casamento está sendo forçado, não é?_ – Masaki levantou os olhos. – _E por que tudo tem que chegar a esse ponto? Não estou certa?_ – ela se ajeitou um pouco no sofá.

_- Eu posso entender o porquê de tudo isso, Rainha-mãe._ – ela tentou contornar. Unohana respirou mais uma vez pesadamente.

_- O casamento está a caminho, e não há noticias do Grimmjow e de sua mãe que foram para a Inglaterra_? – perguntou olhando interrogativamente para a nora, tentando mudar de assunto. Masaki franziu um pouco o cenho ao ouvir esse nome.

_- Desculpe Rainha mãe, mas acho que o Madarame Ikkaku deve ter novidades. _– respondeu com leve incomodo.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou. Passou o olhar pelo mesmo e se deparou com ele deitado no sofá, vários livros espalhados pela mesa.

_- O que é isso? Dormindo aqui de novo?_ – resmungou sentando-se no vão que tinha no sofá. Ela pegou o livro aberto em cima de seu peito. _– Lendo livros até tarde de Novo, Grimmjow? _– ela olhou com ternura para o rapaz de cabelos azulados e arrepiados. Ajeitou os óculos e falou dando uma leve sacudida em sua mão. – _O Ichigo vai se casar. _– ele abriu os olhos devagar e raciocinou sobre o que ouviu. Ao entender fez cara de interrogação e se sentou.

_- Como é?_

_- Isso que você ouviu meu filho. O casamento é muito repentino. Eu não tenho idéia, mas deve estar havendo alguma coisa no palácio para fazê-los tomar tal decisão. Grimmjow isso é urgente. Volte para o Japão primeiro. Irei resolver alguns assuntos aqui e voltarei logo depois. –_ ele fez cara de interrogação e coçou os olhos. _– Já faz 14 anos. É a hora de Ise Nanao entrar em ação._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Então, você decidiu?_

_- Decidi? O que o senhor quer dizer?_

_- Arrumar uma esposa._

_- O que isso tem a ver com a minha decisão? _

_- Você não pode tirar isso? –_ perguntou Isshin apontando para os fones de ouvido que o Príncipe usava. Ele retirou com insatisfação e olhou um papel com escritas em nanquim sobre a mesa, curvou-se para pegar e passou os olhos pela escrita.

_- Que tipo de amizade é essa para eles fazerem tal promessa?_ – perguntou levantando o papel.

_- É uma promessa entre o antigo Imperador e o único e verdadeiro amigo dele._ – respondeu Masaki, sentada ao lado do marido. Ichigo deu uma leve risada.

_- Você quer dizer que um Rei pode ter um amigo de verdade?_ – Isshin colocou a xícara, na qual bebia seu chá, com brutalidade sobre o pires.

_- Príncipe, que atitude é essa que está mostrando ao Imperador? _– irritou-se Masaki.

_- Como você diz, o papel de um Rei é solitário e isolado. Então por isso, é necessário ter um amigo verdadeiro que te compreenda. Seu avô teve sorte de ter tido um amigo assim, por isso ele quis retribuí-lo com um presente._ – explicou Isshin. Ichigo apenas riu pelo nariz.

_- Então ele enviou o anel e o símbolo para o amigo dele. Junto com uma cópia dessa carta que estava em suas mãos. –_ continuou Masaki. Ele pegou novamente a carta que havia colocado sobre a mesa.

_- Isso é engraçado: "Um compromisso de casamento entre o Príncipe Herdeiro e a neta de meu amigo, Inoue Ukitake. Assinado Kurosaki __Yamamoto Shigekuni__"_ – ele riu mais uma vez. _– E você está dizendo que sou eu. Certo?_

_- Para ser mais preciso... Não é você._ – ele olhou intrigado para o pai. – _Estou dizendo que não era você. Como você sabe, o acordo foi feito quando o meu irmão Shunsui ainda era vivo, e o Príncipe a herdar o trono não era você, mas sim o Grimmjow._ – Ichigo abriu levemente a boca e se remexeu na cadeira, raciocinando. – _Desde a morte de meu irmão, eu me tornei o Imperador e agora essa promessa está em suas mãos. Porém, o que importa é como você se sente. Não te forçarei a fazer uma coisa que não queira._ – ele olhou para o lado contrário do pai, pensativo.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela abriu a porta distraidamente e tirou os sapatos.

_- Família, cheguei..._ – ela parou boquiaberta ao constatar os móveis fora do lugar, sacolas e caixas jogadas por toda extensão da sala. – _Mas o que aconteceu? _– ela se perguntou perplexa. Ouviu algum movimento na varanda e resolveu verificar, deu uma corrida até a porta e esbarrou na mesinha cheia de cartas abertas. Derrubou algumas e voltou para pegar. Passou os olhos pelo conteúdo da que havia pegado primeiro. _– Pedido de... Divórcio._ – ela agarrou forte a carta e voltou a caminhar para a varanda. Avistou-a sentada e pensativa no banquinho do jardim. Caminhou decidida. – _Mãe? A senhora está pensando em se divorciar?_ – perguntou estendendo a carta. Ela não olhou para a filha. _– Ah não Inoue Yoruichi! Toda vez que a senhora pensa nisso eu fico muito mal!_ – ela se curvou para frente e deu um grande abraço na mãe.

_- Ai Orihime! Eu estou muito cansada e seus peitos são muito grandes! Estão me sufocando!_ – exclamou dando um empurrãozinho na filha e se abanando.

_- Mas mãe, o que é isto? Cooperação legal?_ – perguntou pegando novamente a carta. Yoruichi respirou fundo.

_- Os agiotas estão nos ameaçando. Não se preocupe com isso._ – ela olhou com ternura para a mãe e pegou em suas mãos.

_- Mamãe! Quando eu for bem sucedida, eu acabarei com toda esta miséria! Só haverá dias felizes, eu prometo! Por favor, acredite na sua filha mais velha! –_ ela levantou um dos braços em pose de heroína. Yoruichi riu pelo nariz.

_- Então me diga Princesa Orihime... Em que você será bem sucedida?_

_- Designer. Uma designer renomada mundialmente._

_- Pare de falar bobagens!_

_- Ok._ – ela confirmou abaixando a mão e fazendo bico. – _Mãe, olhe pra mim. A senhora vai comprar a máquina de costuras não é? Ah! Vai... Pedi faz um tempão! Por favor... –_ Yoruichi respirou profundamente.

_- Eu já estou estressada o bastante, Orihime! Não me estresse mais!_ – o celular no bolso de Yoruichi tocou, ela o pegou rapidamente. _– Boa tarde, aqui é a Inoue Yoruichi. Em que posso ajudá-lo?_ – a ruiva respirou fundo ao ser ignorada e foi para dentro da casa. Ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do quarto de seus pais e resolveu verificar. E lá estava Urahara com várias caixas, papéis e bugigangas espalhadas por toda a parte.

_- Está aqui?_ – ele resmungava enquanto olhava uma sacola. _– Não! Não está!_

_- PAPAI!_ – ele deu um pulo.

_- Ah! Você me assustou!_ – ela deu um sorrisinho.

_- Procurando alguma coisa? _

_- Não, procurando por um tesouro._ – disse sem parar de mexer nas sacolas e caixas. _– E eu realmente não consigo encontrar! _

_- Mas o que o senhor perdeu?_

_- Um anel! Seu avô o deixou para nós antes de falecer._

_- Anel?_ – se perguntou intrigada. – _Hum... Ah! Aquele anel! O senhor quer dizer... Aquele que nós colocamos ali quando nos mudamos?! _– perguntou apontando para a sala.

_- Onde?_ – perguntou esperançoso.

_- Vem comigo._ – chamou levando-o até a mesa da sala. Ela olhou mais concentrada para o pé da mesa. – _Ali! Ali está! Não é aquele?_ – Urahara abaixou e olhou para o apoio do pé da mesa.

_- Sim! Deve ser ele!_ – e pegou a mesa, levantando-a. – _Ande! Pegue o anel!_ – ela pegou e Urahara soltou imediatamente a mesa.

_- Deixe-me ver!_ – pediu praticamente arrancando o anel das mãos de Orihime. Ele analisou atentamente o anel e um sorriso foi se formando gradativamente em sua face. – _AHÁ! É ELE! É O ANEL! NÓS ENCONTRAMOS! –_ gritou pulando e abraçando a filha. Ao ouvir os berros Yoruichi veio correndo para dentro da casa. –_ QUERIDA! É ELE! _– exclamou estendendo o anel para a esposa.

_- AH! NÃO ACREDITO! _

_- Sim! Sim! A felicidade finalmente chegou a esta casa! Viva!_ – comemoraram, pegando um de cada lado as mãos de Orihime e levantando. Ela participou da comemoração sem entender nada.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Esta é a foto da menina com quem irá se casar._ – mostrou o Imperador, jogando a foto em cima da mesa. _– Por alguma razão, se por destino ou coincidência, ela freqüenta a mesma escola que você. _

_- O que? Ela é da minha escola?_ – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

_- Sim. Do departamento de artes._ – Ichigo arqueou levemente a sobrancelha e pegou a foto sobre a mesa. Analisou-a atentamente e ao fixar os olhos na face da mulher ele abriu a boca em espanto.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- ISTO É TOLICE! Me dê o anel e o símbolo ou o que for... Irei devolver tudo pra eles!_ – Urahara foi rápido e pegou o anel em cima da mesa, escondendo-o em uma caixinha. – _Que ônibus eu devo pegar para chegar até o Palácio? _– perguntou cruzando os braços.

_- Você não pode fazer isso futura Princesa Herdeira..._ – resmungou o pequeno menino de cabelos avermelhados.

_- Isso mesmo Jinta! Você também não concorda esposo?_

_- Pra que me tratar formalmente?_ – perguntou intrigado. Yoruichi revirou os olhos.

_- Arg! Eu vou jogar isso fora!_ – exclamou pegando rapidamente a caixinha que Urahara, distraidamente, havia colocado sobre a mesa. Ele levantou assustado agarrando a caixinha nas mãos da filha.

_- Espera! Você não pode fazer isso! Me dê isso!_ – ele puxou com força a caixinha, arrancando-a das mãos de Orihime. Ela olhou enfurecida para o pai.

_- Em que século estamos para eu ter um casamento tão fora de moda? Quantos anos eu tenho? Eu ainda sou uma estudante do Ensino Médio! _– resmungava fazendo biquinho.

_- Ei Orihime! Eu vou te comprar a máquina nova hãn?! Que tal? –_ subornou Yoruichi. Ela abriu o sorriso instantaneamente e o fechou logo em seguida.

_- Isso não é hora de discutir este assunto... _– ela sentou. – _O Príncipe irá se casar com uma pessoa como eu? Isso é ridículo! _

_- Do que você está falando?_ – perguntou Urahara. _– Não ouviu o telefonema do Palácio? –_ ele pigarreou teatralmente. – _"O Príncipe Herdeiro está disposto a aceitar este compromisso."_

- _Eu não quero! Não faço idéia do porquê ele aceitou isso! Ele tem uma linda namorada..._ – todos arregalaram os olhos. – _E eu o vi pedindo-a em casamento..._

_- O que? Quem?_ – perguntou Jinta confuso.

_- Você está realmente falando do Príncipe Herdeiro? _– desconfiou Urahara, confuso.

_- Quem ele pediu em casamento?_ – perguntou Yoruichi, curiosa.

_- Ela é do departamento de dança. Ela é filha única de uma família rica. É bonita e dança balé muito bem._ – disse desanimada.

_- Por que ele fez isso?_ – perguntou Urahara já se irritando.

_- Ele deve ter enlouquecido depois de ter sido rejeitado por ela. _

_- Ele foi rejeitado? Quem? Quem foi rejeitado? –_ perguntou Jinta cada vez mais confuso.

_- De qualquer maneira este compromisso está anulado! Vocês podem esquecer isso!_ – exclamou levantando-se decidida e caminhando para seu quarto.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ele trajava um quimono real de designer antigo e atirava com precisão o seu arco e flecha nos alvos montados por toda extensão do magnífico jardim do Palácio de Kokyo. Ao vê-lo atirar a última flecha Yasutora Sado resolveu se pronunciar.

_- A Imperatriz está disposta a deixar Vossa Majestade comandar seus guarda-costas. Mas se os guarda-costas montarem guarda fora dos portões da escola, será muito complicado para eles. – _ele olhou para o Príncipe e viu seu desinteresse no assunto._ - Não está disposto a aceitar o compromisso, então por isso que está fazendo isso? Se for realmente assim, os dias depois do casamento serão muito difíceis. Por favor, pense duas vezes, Príncipe_. – enquanto o secretário do Palácio falava, Ichigo havia pegado mais flechas e continuava seu treinamento.

_- A minha mãe não tem mais ordens? _

_- A Imperatriz está ocupada e preocupada demais com o compromisso. Especialmente com a possibilidade de a Princesa não ser facilmente aceita pela realeza._

_- Você também pensa assim? _

_- Não ouso fazer nenhum tipo de comentário, Príncipe. _

_- Você não acha engraçado? Estamos em pleno século XXI e ainda há tais regras._ – ele ajeitou novamente o arco e flecha. – _Mas tudo bem, mesmo que ela não se encaixe nos padrões reais, ela pode trazer algo de bom para o Palácio. _– e ele atirou a flecha.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Que tipo de rumor é esse? Eles estão falando de mim?_

_- Que rumor?_

_- Algumas pessoas estão dizendo que a futura Princesa é uma estudante aqui da escola._ – ele estava olhando altivamente para a porta de vidro, visualizando os estudantes jogando bola na quadra, e virou-se para ela. – _Nós não prometemos de mantermos nosso relacionamento em segredo até irmos para a faculdade? – _ele respirou fundo.

_- Não se preocupe. Não é você Rukia._ – ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

_- Como é? _

_- Eu também soube recentemente._

_- Então... Quem... Quem é? – _perguntou um pouco nervosa.

_- Aqueles que são da realeza freqüentemente se deparam com situações que não fazem o menor_ _sentido. Está é uma delas. –_ ele voltou a olhar altivamente para a porta, com seu constante semblante sério. _– Situações como ouvir o seu futuro marido pedir outra mulher em casamento..._ – ela estreitou os olhos por uns segundos em raciocínio e de repente arregalou-os novamente.

_- Então é... É ela..._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Ok. Já que irei me casar algum dia, devo então me casar agora!_ – ela passou o dia inteiro martelando a idéia na cabeça e agora falava consigo mesma no espelho. Urahara, Yoruichi e Jinta espiavam eufóricos pela brecha da porta e comemoravam, em silêncio, o comentário de Orihime. –_ Não eu não posso fazer isso. Eu ainda sou jovem e tenho muito o que viver!_ – os três murcharam com o novo comentário. – _Mas isso é uma chance única devo agarrá-la!_ – eles voltaram a comemorar. _– Não, não e não! Controle-se Inoue Orihime! Seja sensata!_ – eles bufaram impacientes. _– Casar?_ – eles abriram um sorriso. _– Ou não casar?_ – Urahara mordeu a almofada em mãos com histeria. Ela ouviu o barulho, olhou para a porta e visualizou os três olhando pela fresta. – _O que? Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_ – todos riram sem graça e tentaram disfarçar.

_- É que... Princesa Orihime... Nós queremos saber se já terminou de se preparar para a visita à Imperatriz amanhã. –_ Yoruichi foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

_- Eu não! Por que tenho que ir vê-la amanhã? _

_- Mas nós já temos um compromisso com ela, Orihime-chan. –_ disse Urahara.

_- Não me importo. Eu não selei compromisso nenhum. Não tenho nada a ver com isso!_ – exclamou virando de costas. Ela respirou fundo e olhou de volta para eles. _– Será que eu devo ir? –_ todos olharam aborrecidos para ela.

_- VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO COM A GENTE?!_ – gritaram em uníssemos.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Ei! Terceira mulher mais importante do Japão! Por que está brincando com essa máquina velha? –_ perguntou Jinta sentando na cama da irmã.

_- Do que você está falando? _– e largou a máquina que tentava concertar.

_- Número 1: A Rainha-mãe, Kurosaki Unohana , número 2: A Imperatriz, Kurosaki Masaki e Número 3: A Princesa Herdeira, no caso... Você mesmo porca!_ – ela virou enfurecida e deu um chute no irmão.

_- Como pode chamar sua irmã de porca? _

_- Se você se casar com o Príncipe eu prometo que te chamo de "minha irmã"._ – ela ameaçou dar um soco em Jinta.

_- E você acha que eu vou me casar?!_ – debochou cruzando os braços.

_- Ah vamos... Apenas se case. Já estou cansado de dormir naquele cubículo que chamam de quarto. Se você se casar, todo esse quarto será só meu!_ – disse sonhador, contemplando o quarto.

_- Jinta dá um tempo. Pode tirando essa idéia da sua cabeça._

_- Odeio você!_

_- Igualmente! _

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Na manhã do dia seguinte...

_- Você está tão linda, meu amor. –_ concluiu Yoruichi ao finalizar as tranças no cabelo da filha, Orihime trajava uma blusa de lã rosa e uma saia rodada branca. Ela olhou entristecida para as tranças e virou-se para a família.

_- Já disse que não vou me casar. Por que vocês estão fazendo tudo isso?_ – todos desviaram o olhar, cabisbaixos. Ela respirou fundo. – _Eu sei que a empresa que o papai trabalhava faliu e por causa disso ele está desempregado há um ano. E que a mamãe trabalha duro pra me dar um bom estudo. Eu sei que vocês dois trabalham duro para criar a gente, mas..._

_- Mas...? –_ eles olharam esperançosos.

_- Vocês ficarão felizes me vendendo assim?_ – eles se entreolharam. Urahara respirou fundo e pegou o anel das mãos de Jinta.

_- Ok! Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu._ – e tacou o anel porta a fora. Jinta arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo atrás do anel.

_- Está louco Urahara?_ – perguntou Yoruichi.

_- Dinheiro é tudo? _

_- É tudo sim!_ – concluiu Yoruichi. – _Você ainda é jovem Orihime e não entende o que é importante para uma mulher... A coisa mais importante para um mulher é o casamento. Eu não quero que você tenha uma vida como a minha, com tanto sofrimento. Tudo isso é para o seu bem. Nós não estamos te vendendo._ – desabafou. – _Mas tudo bem... É a sua vida e você toma a sua decisão. Esqueça isso! Esqueça e..._ – ela deu um empurrãozinho em Urahara e ele assentiu. Virou-se e pegou um embrulho do lado do armário e entregou para Orihime tirando o papel de presente. Ela se espantou.

_- Uaul! Uma máquina de costuras! _

_- Sim. A versão mais atual._ – disse Urahara, cabisbaixo. Ela olhou empolgada, mas logo adquiriu uma expressão triste.

_- Pra que isso? É caro demais._ – Jinta entrou correndo na sala com o anel em mãos.

_- Encontrei!_

_- Quem mandou você pegar isso de volta? Me dê isso! Vou jogar fora! –_ mandou Urahara. Ele escondeu rapidamente o anel no bolso.

_- Não pode, eu já mostrei pros meus amigos!_

_- O que? –_ perguntou Yoruichi espantada.

_- E eu? Vocês compraram uma máquina de costuras pra ela... Então eu quero um Mp4!_ – Urahara olhou raivosamente para o filho e indicou Orihime com a cabeça. Jinta fingiu não ver.

Um som melódico soou pela casa dos Inoue. Yoruichi respirou fundo.

_- Deve ser alguém do Palácio._

_- Eu vou ver._ – anunciou Urahara. Ele se encaminhou diretamente para o portão. Ao abri-lo deu de cara com enormes homens mal encarados de terno.

_- Já tem o dinheiro?_ – o mais baixinho se pronunciou.

_- Di-dinheiro? Que dinheiro?_ – perguntou Urahara exasperado.

_- Não se faça de desentendido. Seu amigo disse que você teria o dinheiro pra me pagar! É Inoue Urahara não é?_

_- E-Eu acho que sim... _

_- Então me dê o dinheiro! O prazo já acabou e você como fiador deve me pagar!_

_- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro algum! –_ disse desesperado.

_- Ah tem sim! Procurem!_ – mandou dirigindo a última palavra para os homens atrás de si. Eles empurraram Urahara e entraram na casa. Yoruichi levantou assustada ao ver três homens de terno entrar com imponência na sua sala. Urahara entrou rapidamente, correndo para perto da esposa e dos filhos protegendo-os com o seu corpo.

_- Não se preocupe. _– pronunciou-se o homem baixinho. – _Não vamos fazer nada com sua mulher nem com seus filhos. Queremos apenas as coisas de valor. –_ disse analisando a casa. _– Vejamos... Aquela televisão, aquele rádio, a estante, o sofá... Vamos, vamos! Quero etiquetas em tudo!_ – disse dirigindo-se aos homens, que já etiquetavam todos os objetos de valor da casa.

_- Meu amor... Me desculpe. Isso tudo é culpa minha, confiei nos amigos errados... Propondo para que eu fosse fiador e..._

_- Chega! O que adianta chorar pelo leite derramado agora? Você já fez a besteira! –_ disse indo até o homem baixinho. – _Por favor, não faça isso! Nós iremos devolver o dinheiro pouco a pouco. Por favor! Eu prometo! –_ ele virou a cara e se dirigiu até a nova máquina de costuras de Orihime e colocou uma etiqueta.

_- Mamãe! –_ gritou Orihime desesperada.

_- Ah isso não!_ – gritou Yoruichi correndo até a máquina e arrancando a etiqueta.

_- Ora mulher!_ – gritou o homem grandalhão de terno, empurrando Yoruichi. Urahara foi rápido e o empurrou também. Ele ameaçou dar um soco em Urahara, mas se conteve.

_- Em primeiro lugar, se tivesse pagado as suas contas, não estariam passando por isso! _

_- Ah tá bom! –_ irritou-se Yoruichi. – _Os juros são cinco vezes a quantia total. Como vocês querem que a gente pague? Seu bando de gângsteres! _

_- Você é corajosa mesmo, ein? Não quer viver mais, certo?!_ – gritou o outro homem colocando o dedo na cara de Yoruichi.

_- O que pensa que está falando na frente das crianças?! –_ irritou-se Urahara pondo-se entre Yoruichi e o homem.

_- E isso tudo está acontecendo por sua culpa!_ – debochou o baixinho.

_- Isso é a pura verdade!_ – disse o grandalhão colando uma etiqueta na testa de Urahara. Urahara respirou fundo.

_- Seu FILHO DA MÃE!_ - gritou dando um empurrão no grandalhão.

_- Isso mesmo amor!_ – comemorou Yoruichi empurrando o baixinho. O grandalhão se enfezou e tentou dar um soco em Urahara, mas o mesmo desviou. Jinta se assustou pulando nas costas do grandalhão e começou a dar socos na cabeça dele.

_- Isso mesmo filho! SEGURA ELE! –_ comemorou Urahara dando um soco na barriga do grandalhão. Ele tentava a todo custo tirar Jinta das suas costas e começou a rodar por toda a sala, batendo nos móveis. Yoruichi foi derrubada em cima do baixinho, Orihime tentou ajudar a mãe e o baixinho enfezado puxou seus cabelos. Yoruichi não deixou por menos e bateu na cabeça do baixinho, o outro homem de terno, vendo o ocorrido, agarrou Orihime pelas costas girando-a no ar. Urahara viu e empurrou o homem pela porta até o jardim.

Objetos, toalhas, móveis tudo estava sendo usado na briga. Urahara já estava rolando no chão do jardim com o grandalhão. Os outros homens já haviam se acalmado um pouco e tentavam afastar Yoruichi e Orihime que batiam neles com panelas. Jinta agora tentava a todo custo conter o pai. Urahara só se conteve quando Orihime foi empurrada e caiu de costas no chão.

- _Orihime!_ – gritou assustado, indo ajudar Yoruichi a levantar a ruiva. _– Tome cuidado com esse bando de ladrões cruéis! _

_- Ladrões? Você tá querendo apanhar mais é? –_ irritou-se o grandalhão de terno.

_- Deixe-os... Não vale a pena!_ – acalmou o baixinho. _– Mas estou avisando... É melhor vocês pagarem o que devem, ou eu não vou levar apenas móveis e objetos... –_ avisou olhando atentamente para Orihime e Jinta. Um som melódico ecoou pela casa, todos olharam instantaneamente para o portão que se abriu. Dois homens de terno entraram sorrateiramente e olharam intrigados para cena, Urahara com o nariz sangrando, Jinta com a blusa rasgada, Orihime e Yoruichi com os cabelos para o alto. Yumichika e Hisagi iam se pronunciar, mas Orihime foi mais rápida.

_- Me dê o anel._ – pediu estendendo a mão para Jinta. Ele a olhou intrigado, mas assentiu tirando do bolso o anel e colocando-o em sua mão estendida. Ela fechou a mão com força, olhou rapidamente para seus pais e virou, pondo-se a andar.

_- Orihime! Volte aqui. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça! Você não pode ir com o cabelo assim! Orihime! Orihime!_ – gritava Yoruichi. Ela cumprimentou os dois homens com uma leve reverência e eles lhe indicaram a limusine.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela estava encostada tristemente no encosto da limusine e já avistava os grandes muros do Palácio de Kokyo. Olhou levemente para baixo e visualizou suas tranças completamente desmanchadas, arregalou os olhos e entrou em desespero, começando a ajeitar seus cabelos. Minutos depois a limusine parou na entrada do Palácio.

Todo o Palácio de Kokyo fora construído com a devida tradição japonesa. Por dentro suas portas eram do estilo tradicional chamado _fusuma _(divisórias de correr, feitas de papel muito espesso emoldurado em madeira, decoradas, em sua maioria, com pinturas). Toda a extensão das paredes e pisos era revestida da tradicional madeira minuciosamente polida e brilhante. Artefatos tradicionais, como espadas, imagens, quadros, eram expostos por toda extensão do Palácio, sempre prezando a tradicional cultura oriental.

Orihime parou encantada ao visualizar, em uma das salas, um pequeno grupo de músicos tocando uma bela canção para os convidados que ali se encontravam. Yumichika sorriu agradavelmente e indicou com um aceno para que Orihime continuasse andando. Eles pararam quando chegaram a uma enorme sala de estar, com uma linda e enorme mesa de mogno com várias cadeiras acolchoadas com camurça verde.

_- Por favor, sente-se. –_ ele puxou uma das cadeiras para que ela sentasse. A ruiva sorriu timidamente e sentou-se.

_- Obrigada._

_- A senhorita poderá aguardar aqui, a Imperatriz já está a caminho. Enquanto isso farei um resumo breve de algumas regras e da etiqueta do Palácio. _– começou Hisagi. – _Primeiramente não olhe muito para os olhos da Imperatriz e não a interrompa enquanto estiver falando. Ah! E não se esqueça... Quando se dirigir a ela, você deve chamá-la de Imperatriz. Bom... Por enquanto acho que é só isso. A Imperatriz chegará logo._

_- Sim._ – eles fizeram leves reverências e se retiraram da sala.

Orihime analisou toda a extensão da sala, pois mais objetos tradicionais e clássicos eram encontrados lá. Ela analisou um tipo de porta jóia sobre a mesa e abriu para ver o que tinha dentro, mas fechou rapidamente ao ver duas mulheres, uma trajando um kimono florido e a outra um branco, entrarem na sala. Elas reverenciaram em cumprimento e a de kimono branco pousou uma bela bandeja com um bule, uma xícara de porcelana florida e um pote com tampa sobre a mesa, a de kimono florido pegou elegantemente o bule e serviu a xícara de um aromatizante chá rosado. Ela retirou a xícara e o pote da bandeja e repouso-os em frente à Orihime abrindo o pote, o qual continha variados docinhos.

_- Por favor, beba senhorita._ – pediu em uma leve reverência, a de branco seguiu seus movimentos e se retiraram da sala. Orihime olhou o chá com desconfiança e pegou dando um gole. Apreciou o gosto e repousou a xícara novamente. Olhando novamente pela sala e se levantou. Andou por toda extensão, olhando encantada todos os objetos e móveis. Ela avistou um tipo de estatua no chão e resolveu abaixar para visualizar melhor, porém ao abaixar ela esbarrou com as costas em um pedestal com um lindo vaso, derrubando-o, ela teve um reflexo rápido e se jogou ao chão impedindo o impacto.

_- Ai Kami-sama! Eu vou ficar bem aqui sentadinha, sem mexer em mais nada..._ – resmungou exasperada colocando o vaso no lugar. Sentou-se novamente, suas mãos tremiam com o susto. Ela pegou a xícara e resolveu tomar mais um gole, mas ao repousar a xícara no pires suas mãos tremeram mais intensamente e derrubou a xícara em seu colo.

_- Ai não! Minha saia branca!_ – exclamou desesperada, tentando limpar o chá rosado de sua saia.

_- A Imperatriz chegou!_ – anunciou uma voz melódica vinda de fora da sala. Orihime levantou a cabeça assustada e arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer.

_**To be continued...**_

**Coment's da Autora**

_Mais uma Fic postada aqui no site… Apesar de estar devendo um pouco a minha outra Fic... Eu não pude de deixar de por essa ideia em prática :D ... Ainda mais que eu vi poucas Fics sobre esse casal, ai eu pensei "Ahhhhhhh, eu tenho que escrever sobre eles *-*" , pois são uns dos meus casais preferidos no mundo anime o/_

_E sobre a história, como na minha outra Fanfic, essa também é uma história baseada em uma já existente e com autor, é lógico, que NÃO SOU EU. Eu só tenho o trabalho de transcrever pro papel, mais nada (apesar de ser bastante complicado passar as emoções e os atos dos personagens oO ... mas eu gosto disso! hehehe). Então... Essa história não é minha é da __SoHee Park__! Eu só faço as modificações necessárias para os personagens e o mundo que eles vivem. Como, por exemplo, os personagens de Bleach são do Japão e na história original os personagens são da Coreia! Então vários detalhes têm que ser modificados :/ _

_Então a única coisa que eu prezo aqui é passar essa história gostosa que é Goong Princess Hours para vocês com os personagens que eu amo que são os de Bleach! _

_Espero que vocês curtam esta história como eu curti! E se tiverem a oportunidade, assistam Goong Princess Hours, um Drama Coreano muito bom, um clássico no país! Se tiverem interesse é só deixar um review que eu dou as orientações pro download! Ou então pesquisem no Google que é fácil, fácil de achar! :p_

_Então é isso pessoal... Comentem para eu saber a opinião de vocês! o/ Beijooos ;*_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**A Hora da Princesa**_

_Capítulo__ I__I_

_- Ai não! Minha saia branca!_ – exclamou desesperada, tentando limpar o chá rosado de sua saia.

_- A Imperatriz chegou!_ – anunciou uma voz melódica vinda de fora da sala. Orihime levantou a cabeça assustada e arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer.

_- Ai que desgraça!_ – disse apavorada. Ela olhou desesperada para todos os cantos e teve uma idéia. Afundou suas mãos na xícara do chá rosado e despejou em formas de pingos pelo restante da saia. _– Ai ai! Espero que dê certo..._ – ela viu duas figuras entrando elegantemente na sala e se levantou. _"Que linda..." _pensou, abismada, ao ver a Imperatriz do Japão de tão perto. Ela trajava um conjunto de linho branco com detalhes em azul, com sapatos brancos em detalhes azuis com um salto altíssimo. _"Ela parece flutuar..."._ Ela parou na entrada da sala e analisou a menina da cabeça aos pés.

_- Esta é a Inoue Orihime, Imperatriz._ – informou a acompanhante fazendo uma reverência. Ela fez sinal de positivo e encaminhou-se a ponta oposta da mesa, de onde estava Orihime. Sentou-se e a acompanhante, impecavelmente vestida com um quimono verde e azul, retirou-se.

_- Sente-se._ – pediu Masaki. Ela obedeceu e ficou olhando para sua saia, alisando-a para tentar melhorar o estrago. Olhou para frente e viu os imponentes olhos da Imperatriz em sua direção, assustou-se e abaixou a cabeça. A acompanhante voltou, com outra mulher de kimono branco, quebrando o silêncio tenebroso que ali estava. A de kimono branco repouso, em frente a Imperatriz, uma bela bandeja como a de Orihime e serviu o chá. Já a acompanhante, reverenciando em cumprimento, abriu uma caixa contendo dois pingentes redondos de encaixe e duas alianças douradas. Elas reverenciaram as duas mulheres sentadas e se retiraram. Masaki bebericou o chá e encaixou os dois pingentes a sua frente.

_- A razão pela qual pedi para você comparecer aqui no Palácio foi porque queria saber sua opinião em relação à proposta de casamento._

_- O que? –_ boiou Orihime com a inesperada explicação da Imperatriz. _– Err... Sim... Vossa Majestade._

_- Essa foi uma promessa entre o antigo Imperador e seu avô. O que você acha disto? Acho que seu fardo... – _ela deu uma pausa. _– Seu fardo será difícil, pois você ainda é uma estudante, certo?_

_- O que?_ – Orihime estava muito nervosa_. – Sim, Imperatriz._

_- Como uma futura Princesa você terá que respeitar os mais velhos e ter vários filhos. –_ Orihime arregalou os olhos, mas abaixou imediatamente à cabeça, ela não podia olhar nos olhos da Imperatriz. – _Mas este é um importante casamento, que não pode ser feito assim... Pressionado. –_ Orihime entendeu o que a Imperatriz quis dizer. _"Ela tá achando que eu não quero me casar... E agora?"_

_- Para... –_ falou fracamente, pigarreou e continuou. _– Para lhe dizer a verdade, eu vim para dizer que irei me casar._.. – agora foi a vez de Masaki perder a fala.

_- É mesmo?_ – ela pausou novamente, raciocinando. _– Pensei que você seria completamente contra._

_- Se não houver problema, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? –_ perguntou receosa.

_- Sim..._

_- Essa é a única opção que eu tenho._ – começou envergonhada. _– Vossa Majestade já deve saber, mas meu pai está desempregado e minha mãe é uma vendedora de seguros. _– Masaki respirou fundo, com desconforto.

_- Então?_ – perguntou mais rispidamente.

_- Então, acho que eu poderia amenizar o sofrimento da minha família..._ – disse quase em um sussurro.

_- Vejo que você quer uma recompensa razoável!_ – concluiu com rispidez. – _Você é mais astuta do que parece. _– disse balançando a cabeça, abismada. Orihime assustou-se com a conclusão da Imperatriz. Ia se pronunciar, mas foi cortada. _– Você está fazendo uma proposta para poder se casar? _– Orihime não sabia o que falar.

_- Não... Não é uma proposta é um... Um pedido._ – disse se desesperando. Não era essa a imagem que queria passar.

_- Isso não é algo que você deva se envolver._ – continuou com rispidez. Orihime abaixou a cabeça. _– Já que você fará parte da Família Real, sua família recebera benefícios para ter condições de manter sua reputação._ – a Imperatriz mostrava visível incomodo.

_- O que?_ – Orihime arregalou os olhos, abrindo, inocentemente, um sorriso de pura felicidade. _– Muito... Muito obrigada, Imperatriz. Eu irei me casar! _

_- A Rainha-mãe está aqui!_ – uma voz melódica anunciou. Masaki respirou fundo e se levantou. Orihime, meio confusa, levantou-se também. Masaki reverenciou em frente à Unohana e Orihime seguiu seus movimentos.

_- Esta é Inoue Orihime, Rainha-mãe._ – informou Masaki.

_- Ah! Então esta é você... Você é mais bonita pessoalmente._ – concluiu com um sorriso carinhoso para Orihime. Ela se sentiu segura e abriu um sorriso envergonhado para a Rainha. – _E então... Você aceitará a proposta de casamento? _

_- Se... Se a Rainha-mãe permitir... Então eu... Eu aceitarei._ – disse completamente ruborizada.

_- Ah... Que bom..._ – concluiu Unohana sem tirar o sorriso da face.

_- O que é isso na sua saia?_ – perguntou Masaki intrigada, já que todas se encontravam de pé, ela pode perceber as manchinhas na saia de Orihime. Ela botou as mãos rapidamente em cima da saia, tentando esconder.

_- Sentem-se... Sentem-se, por favor._ – pediu Unohana, ela sentou-se a esquerda de Orihime e Masaki ao seu lado. _– Que tipo de tintura você usou?_ – continuou a Rainha-mãe. Orihime olhou para sua saia e depois para a ela.

_- Err... É um... Um suco de frutas, Rainha-mãe._ – disse sem graça.

_- Se você usar um alume em uma fruta branca, você consegue uma cor avermelhada luminosa, mas essa fruta tem um tom pastel e natural._ – concluiu pensativa.

_- Se fosse essa fruta específica, não teria essa coloração._ – argumentou Masaki. – _Talvez tenham sido adicionadas substâncias químicas... _

_- Ah! Será que deveríamos tentar tingir com o que ela usou? -_ perguntou Unohana, Masaki apenas confirmou com uma leve reverência com cabeça. Unohana sorriu agradavelmente e voltou a olhar para a jovem. – _Foi uma coisa repentina não é? E deve ter sido uma decisão difícil..._ – disse voltando ao assunto. _– Como você chegou a esta decisão? –_ continuou interessada.

_- Bom é que... Quer dizer eu... Não é que..._ – ela não encontrava as palavras certas.

_- Tudo bem, querida. Não precisa falar tão formalmente. Expresse-se do modo que quiser._ – ela sorriu mais aliviada.

_- É que tipo assim... É que minha casa sabe... Tipo..._ – ela se engasgava com as palavras. Era impressionante. "_Meu Kami por que elas me deixam tão nervosa assim?"_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela andava por um belo corredor, acompanhada de duas mulheres de conjunto preto uma com uma faixa vermelha na cintura e a outra não. Elas viraram à esquerda e ali estavam Yumichika e Hisagi esperando ao lado de uma grande janela. Eles a reverenciaram em uníssemos.

_- Vamos senhorita?_ – perguntou Hisagi. Ela reverenciou em resposta.

_- Senhorita._ – cumprimentaram as mulheres em despedida. Ela também reverenciou em resposta.

_- Por aqui, por favor._ – indicou Yumichika. Ela os seguiu, desanimada. _"Por que eu sou tão estúpida? Eu tomei a decisão certa? Será que eu to completamente errada? Ahhhhh..."_ ela colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e sacudiu. Hisagi se assustou.

_- A senhorita está bem?_ – ela riu sem graça.

_- Sim... Estou bem._ – ele respirou em alivio e parou ao encontrar o secretário do Palácio. Ele olhou para Orihime e fez uma reverência.

_- Eu posso ver a criança que há dentro de você. Você se parece um pouco com seu avô._

_- O senhor me conhece?_ – perguntou envergonhada. _– Conheceu meu avô também? _

_- Não sou tão novo quanto pareço._ – disse Sado, simpático.

_- Oi, calça de ginástica!_ – ela olhou assustada por trás do secretário e se assustou. Ele estava estonteante. Trajava uma elegante camisa social marrom com calça, também social, cinza. Os sapatos eram marrons e brilhavam impecavelmente. Todos reverenciaram o Príncipe em uníssemos e o mesmo caminhou elegantemente até Orihime. Ela não o reverenciou. Ichigo parou a sua frente e a analisou dos pés a cabeça.

_- Saiam. Assim posso falar com ela sozinho._ – disse imponente. Orihime arregalou os olhos e implorou mentalmente para que ninguém saísse.

_- Sim, Príncipe._ – e todos se retiraram. Ele viu que estavam sozinhos e caminhou devagar, dando a volta por trás de Orihime.

_- Era um casamento relutante, mas você tomou a decisão certa._ – ela olhou de canto de olho para ele. _– Você é uma mulher comum... Fácil... Acho que será divertido!_

_- O que?_ – perguntou confusa. _– Comum... Fácil... Será divertido? _

_- É como se você fosse uma personagem de um mangá de comédia._ – ela respirou fundo.

"_Como é que é? uma personagem de um mangá de comédia?"_ O sangue já estava lhe subindo a cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos se acalmando.

_- Senhor? Ei! Senhor! Onde que eu posso conseguir um táxi?_ – gritou em pleno corredor. Ichigo cruzou os braços. _– Senhor?!_ – _"Ai meu Kami, ninguém me responde!" _ela olhou o elevador e apertou com nervosismo o botão. O elevador abriu e ela entrou rapidamente, olhou mais uma vez para ele e virou a cara.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Eu vou me casar..._ – e arrancava uma pétala. – _Eu não vou me casar... Vou me casar... Não vou me casar... –_ ela parou, só havia mais uma pétala. – _Vou me casar. _– e arrancou a última. Ela respirou pesadamente e se ajeitou um pouquinho pra frente na cadeira do quarto de Tatsuki. Matsumoto, Yachiru e Tatsuki não percebiam o semblante pesado da ruiva, pois estavam muito entretidas com o trabalho de artes.

_- Ei Inoue-chan! A gente tem que entregar esse trabalho na segunda... Vem ajudar!_ – disse Yachiru. Orihime olhou para amiga tristemente.

_- Meninas... Vocês já pensaram em casamento?_ – Tatsuki riu com a pergunta.

_- Uma estudante se casando?_ – perguntou descrente.

_- Que coisa maluca Inoue-chan!_ – riu Yachiru.

_- Inoue... Inoue... Casamento?! Até parece! –_ debochou Matsumoto. _– Pensa comigo Inoue-chan... No Japão, a estimativa de vida de uma pessoa é de 80 anos. Se agente se casar na nossa idade, então quanto tempo nós viveremos com a mesma pessoa? Vamos ver... 80-17... _– ela fez uns traços no ar. – _63 anos! Meio cansativo não acha?_

_- E vem cá!_ – exclamou Tatsuki. _– E se você já é casada e alguém que você ama acaba aparecendo? O que você vai fazer, ein?! _

_- Então... Você não deve se casar até achar alguém que você ame!_ – empolgou-se Yachiru.

_- É isso!_ – levantou-se Orihime. – _Eu não pensei nisso!_ – ela olhou empolgada para as amigas. _– Eu... Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa! Desculpe meninas, mas pode deixar que eu faço o resto amanhã tá?! Fui!_ – disse saindo afobada pela porta do quarto. Todas se olharam intrigadas. Ninguém havia entendido nada.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Pai! Pai! –_ a ruiva entrou afobada pela porta de casa.

_- O que houve porca?_ – assustou-se Jinta que olhava o pai polir a aliança de compromisso da filha. Urahara colocou a aliança e o pingente um pouco de lado, cobrindo com uma das mãos.

_- Onde está a aliança e o pingente?! Eu não vou seguir com esse casamento!_ – ela virou para a cômoda da televisão e começou a revirar as gavetas. Urahara rapidamente pegou a aliança e o pingente e escondeu no casaco de Jinta.

_- Isto?_ – perguntou Jinta tirando de dentro do casaco. Orihime foi rápida e pegou da mão do irmão saindo em seguida pela porta da frente.

_- Ei Orihime! Volta aqui!_ – Urahara deu uma corridinha, mas ela já havia passado pelo portão. Ele voltou raivoso e deu um sopapo na cabeça de Jinta.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela corria afobada para chegar ao ponto de ônibus.

_- Qual deve ser o ônibus para chegar ao Palácio?_ – ela chegou ao ponto e esperou algum ônibus chegar.

_- EXTRA! EXTRA!_ – um homem gritava cheio de papeis na mão. Ela olhou interessada, mas ignorou. _– EXTRA! EXTRA! O CASAMENTO DO PRÍNCIPE HERDEIRO!_ – Orihime estatelou-se com o que ouviu. _"Eu ouvi direito?"_ ela voltou para olhar o homem que jogava as folhas pela calçada. Correu e pegou um papel no ar.

_- Oh MEU DEUS!_ – gritou largando o jornal. A manchete dizia: _"O Casamento do Príncipe Herdeiro!"_ e logo abaixo vinha a foto do Príncipe Kurosaki Ichigo com uma outra mais abaixo de uma bela ruiva: _Inoue Orihime, estudante do Ensino Médio do Instituto Karakura._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Kurosaki Isshin lia uma folha de jornal e a colocou sobre a mesa. _"O Casamento do Príncipe Herdeiro!"_ lia-se ali. Ichigo encontrava-se sentado em sua frente na grande sala de negócios do Palácio Kokyo.

_- Temos que agarrar essa oportunidade. Nós temos que apressar o anúncio da Família Real._ – anunciou o Imperador ao seu Secretário.

_- Sim, Imperador. Eu direi a imprensa._ – informou Sado. O ruivo ajeitou desconfortavelmente sua gravata.

_- Então, vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo..._ – Sado afirmou e estendeu um livreto aberto para o Príncipe.

_- Está a lista de relíquias culturais que tinham sido adquiridas pelos países Ocidentais. As de cima são as relíquias reavidas pela FamíliaRreal. As de baixo são aquelas ainda por encontrar._ – explicou o Imperador. Ichigo olhava tudo com desatenção e respirou fundo.

_- O que foi? Está preocupado por que o anuncio foi adiantado ou está preocupado com todas as pessoas que virão?_ – Ichigo apenas olhou para o Imperador e fechou o livreto.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Ei Orihime-chan! Venha comer!_ – chamou Yoruichi.

_- É! Venha logo... Você precisa estar forte!_

_- Anda logo sua porca! Ou eu vou comer tudo!_ – o silêncio continuava.

_- Acho melhor ver o que ela tem..._ – concluiu Yoruichi e todos foram até o quarto. Eles abriram a porta com delicadeza e encontraram Orihime sentada no chão, chorando com a folha de jornal ao seu lado. Ela chorava descontroladamente.

_- Minha filha! Não se desespere!_ – assustou-se Yoruichi sentando-se do lado da filha e abraçando-a.

_- É porquinha... Quer dizer... Eu, eu vou te chamar de irmã! Que tal?_

_- Eu sei minha filha... Eu sei como você se sente..._ – disse Urahara pegando na mão da ruiva.

_- Não sabe nada... _

_- Poxa eu sei sim! Depois que a sua mãe marcou a data do nosso casamento ela também chorou... –_ disse quase indo as lágrimas junto com a filha.

_- O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_ – perguntou entre soluços_. – Por que diabos tinha que ser essa foto? – _todos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

_- O que você disse?_ – perguntou Yoruichi.

_- Logo aquela foto horrorosa da formatura do Fundamental!_ – disse caindo no choro novamente. – _Quando eu era feia e gorda! Eu to arruinada! Eu to completamente arruinada!_

_- Você tá chorando por causa da foto, porca? _

_- Quem foi? –_ perguntou raivosamente pegando o jornal. _– Quem foi que deu essa foto?_ – todos olharam para cima. Urahara começou a assoviar. – _Foi você não foi?_ – perguntou agarrando Jinta pela gola.

_- Não fui eu!_ – disse tentando desviar das mãos de Orihime.

_- Venha aqui! Nós vamos morrer juntos! Eu nunca mais vou poder andar nas ruas..._ – disse caindo no choro novamente.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Gritos eram ouvidos do lado de fora da casa dos Inoue. Vários carros de todas as emissoras do Japão estavam parados na rua. Repórteres e fotógrafos tentavam a todo custo uma brecha para entrevistar e fotografar a mais nova futura Princesa.

_- Ei porca! Porca!_

_- Me deixa dormir... Eu não preguei o olho essa noite..._ – disse virando para o lado.

_- Tem um tumulto lá fora garota! Você não vem vê não?_ – ela olhou com os olhos semicerrados e levantou-se. Saiu cambaleante até a porta de entrada. _– Você vai sair assim?_ – perguntou apontando para o pijama e o cabelo de Orihime que estava todo para o auto. O portão encontrava-se aberto, pois Urahara e Yoruichi tentavam conter a multidão.

_- A minha filha tem uma vida estudantil! Vocês não podem fazer essa zona em frente a..._ – ela parou ao se assustar com os ensurdecedores flashes. Ela não entendeu o porquê de tantos flashes até ver Orihime no jardim. A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena.

_- SAIA DAÍ ORIHIME! ENTRA!_ – gritava Urahara. Ela entendeu o recado e correu para dentro de casa. Olhou-se no espelho da sala e viu seu estado. Ela deu um tapa na própria testa e fez cara de choro. Já era tarde de mais.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Unohana pegou o jornal oferecido pela dama de companhia. Ela passou os olhos pela manchete e não se conteve, começou a rir.

_- Por favor, Rainha-mãe, não ria._ – pediu Ichigo ajeitando-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona ao lado da Rainha. Ele também estava com o jornal em mãos o qual a manchete dizia: _"A futura Princesa Herdeira!"_ Com a foto recentemente tirada de Orihime de pijamas e com os cabelos para o auto. Unohana respirou fundo tentando conter o riso.

_- Como a futura Princesa pode ser tão descuidada? –_ desaprovou Masaki, que se encontrava sentada ao lado do Imperador, de frente para o Príncipe.

_- A cada dia que passa ela piora a situação..._ – concluiu Ichigo largando o jornal e colocando os fones de ouvido.

_- Nós deveríamos ter escolhido para o Príncipe uma Princesa de uma família melhor._ – continuou Masaki olhando, quase implorando, para a Rainha-mãe.

_- Não, não. Qual era a vontade do Imperador? Ela é uma garota normal, comum... Apenas uma garota comum. Não há nada de mais nisso._ – disse mostrando o jornal. – _O que você acha disso, meu filho?_ – perguntou dirigindo-se a Isshin.

_- Na história da Família Real nunca existiu uma Princesa que viesse de uma família comum. O Parlamento e a mídia teceram boas críticas a esse respeito._

_- É mesmo? Isso é uma coisa boa, uma vez que o Grandioso Casamento significará a união entre a Família Real e o povo._ – de repente o MP4 de Ichigo tocou em alto falante. Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para todos, desligando o aparelho em seguida. Ele pigarreou para disfarçar.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Urahara espiava pela fresta do portão. Yoruichi e Orihime olhavam ansiosas para ele.

_- Vocês estão prontas, certo?_ – perguntou em estilo investigador.

_- Sim!_ – exclamou a ruiva empolgadamente.

_- Shii! Silêncio!_ – pediu Urahara.

_- Que confusão gente..._ – reclamou Yoruichi também olhando pela fresta do portão.

_- Estou com um pouco de medo..._ – confessou Orihime, chorosa.

_- Não se preocupe querida!_ – disse Urahara estendendo a mão. Ela colocou a sua por cima e Yoruichi seguiu seu movimento.

_- Força! –_ exclamaram em sussurro. Yoruichi se pôs a postos com mão na maçaneta.

_- Um..._ – começou Urahara. –_ Dois... TRÊS!_ – exclamou fazendo com que Jinta, vestido com um sobretudo, capuz, óculos escuros, mochila e saia, saísse correndo pelo portão a fora. Todos os repórteres e fotógrafos saíram correndo atrás dele. Yoruichi esperou todos descerem pela rua à esquerda e quando viu que a barra estava limpa, fez sinal para a ruiva descer pela rua da direita. Urahara a ajudou a subir na bicicleta olhando para todos os lados.

_- Vai logo filhinha! Antes que eles voltem!_ – mandou dando um beijo em sua testa. _– VAI! –_ ela desceu em alta velocidade a rua e deu um tchauzinho para eles. Eles retribuíram e comemoraram o sucesso da 'missão'.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Todos paravam para olhá-la, cochichavam, uns faziam cara feia, outros sorriam largamente. Ela estava incomodada com tudo aquilo. Entrou cabisbaixa no prédio da Escola Karakura.

_- Eu to com uma espinha..._

_- Tá menor do que a minha... _

Ela escutou a conversa e olhou para frente. Lá estavam suas amigas de frente para um espelho. Ela abriu um sorriso maroto, agachou levemente, veio por trás delas e...

_- BUH!_ – exclamou assustando-as. Matsumoto viu quem era e deu a volta, caminhando para outra direção._ – Rangiku-san!_ – chamou segurando o seu braço. Ela se desvencilhou com raiva e continuou caminhando. Yachiru e Tatsuki abraçaram-na uma de cada lado. A ruiva sorriu, mas logo desfez o sorriso ao ver a cara das amigas.

_- As noticias? É verdade?_ – começou Tatsuki.

_- Isso tudo é verdade Inoue-chan?_ – continuou Yachiru. Orihime apenas abaixou a cabeça. – _NÃO! Estou arruinada! Como você tem coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo Inoue-chan? O Príncipe é meu! –_ disse a rósea, chorosa.

_- Como você pode nos enganar assim Orihime?_ – continuou Tatsuki um pouco mais séria.

_- Quem enganou quem? Aiii! Não faz isso comigo! Eu também fui enganada tá?!_ – disse nervosamente. Ela olhou para frente e viu um amontoado de estudantes participando da sua conversa. Aquilo lhe deu um nó na garganta.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ele estava entretido, ouvindo música na sala de informática, quando três figuras sentaram a sua frente.

_- Quem poderia imaginar que ainda existiriam casamentos arranjados no século XI?_ – debochou Renji. Ichigo riu pelo nariz. _– Meio ultrapassado né?!_

_- Sabe cara... Se você tava pra se casar, você deveria ter feito um tipo de audição. Colocando todas aquelas garotas maravilhosas em fila..._ – disse Hitsugaya sonhador. Dessa vez Ichigo riu com vontade.

_- Pô cara... Eu devia ter pensado nisso... –_ disse ainda rindo.

_- E a Rukia?_ – perguntou Renji. Ichigo fechou o sorriso instantaneamente. – _O que irá acontecer entre vocês dois?_ – Renji também estava um pouco mais sério.

_- Uaul... De casal secreto a casa inútil... Que salto!_ – disse Ishida debochadamente. Hitsugaya deu um chute na sua canela.

_- Cala boca ou! –_ reprimiu. Ele tentou conter o riso. Ichigo tacou a caneta que estava na mão na parede.

_- Foi mal Ichigo... Eu tava brincando cara..._ – disse mais sério.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela estava na fila do refeitório quando um grupo de 10 meninas veio em sua direção. Fingiu que não era com ela e olhou para o teto.

_- Ei! Inoue Orihime! _– chamou a mais desinibida estendendo-lhe um bloquinho e uma caneta. _– A senhorita poderia me dar um autógrafo?_ - a ruiva arregalou os olhos e pegou o bloquinho com um sorriso, as outras meninas prontificavam-se de tirar muitas fotos da ruiva. Três garotas observavam a cena de uma mesa, com caras de poucos amigos.

_- A Orihime nem é Princesa ainda e já é tratada como uma cinderela. _– disse Tatsuki.

_- Quem se importa? _– começou Yachiru. – _A única coisa que eu sei é que eu nunca vou permitir esse casamento!_

_- Ei! Matsumoto-san, por que você tá tão quieta? _– ela apenas olhou mortalmente para as duas.

_- Ela foi assim desde o começo, Tatsuki-chan... _– disse a rósea.

_- Ei meninas! _– exclamou Orihime com uma bandeja em mãos. Todas fingiram não ouvir. Ela deu a volta e sentou ao lado de Matsumoto. _– Ai! Me desculpem! Eu amo vocês! _– disse com um sorriso. Elas continuaram ignorando-a. _– Eu queria ter contado antes pra vocês, mas não pude por causa da situação em que eu estava..._ – disse com o semblante triste.

_- Por mim tudo bem... _– debochou Yachiru.

_- É... Vamos! – _disse Tatsuki levantando da mesa, sendo seguida pelas outras duas.

_- Esperem! – _pediu a ruiva. Elas voltaram a se sentar. _– Eu tenho algo a dizer... _– elas a olharam com um pouco mais de atenção. _- Eu não to nessa por vontade própria! Eu não fiz tudo isso por puro capricho tá?! Vocês acham que eu to satisfeita com tudo isso?! Príncipe?! Princesa?! Grandes coisas... E os meus sonhos?! Poxa... Eu vou me casar com um cara que eu não conheço... Eu não quis isso pra mim! Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu to frustrada e desesperada! _– confessou com um semblante num misto de decepção e raiva, porém com olhos cheios d'água; enxugou-os levemente e voltou à atenção para sua comida. Elas a olhavam assustadas.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ele andava, altivamente como sempre, com a sua mochila pendurada em um ombro só, parecia não perceber a presença de seus amigos ao seu lado. Ele olhou para frente e viu que os carros já estavam posicionados.

_- Ei! Aquela não é a Rukia?_ – perguntou Ishida apontando para uma morena de cabelos curtos parada na entrada da escola. _– RUKIA!_ – chamou acenando. Renji olhou de Rukia para Ichigo o qual olhava ao mesmo tempo encantado e triste para a morena. Ele não sorriu, nem fez gesto algum, apenas virou e entrou em um dos carros sem se despedir de ninguém. Os seguranças seguiram rapidamente até os outros carros, pois, como sempre, continham a multidão de estudantes histéricos atrás do Príncipe. Todos os carros partiram em uníssemos e três figuras caminharam lentamente até a morena.

_- Você está bem?_ – perguntou Renji, pois ela estava com um semblante sério seguindo os carros com o olhar.

_- Você acha que Kuchiki Rukia é ingênua?_ – perguntou com um leve sorriso. _– Eu só tenho uma coisa em mente. Minha memória já está cheia. _

_- Só podia ser você..._ – elogiou Hitsugaya.

_- Quando você vai voltar?_ – continuou Renji um pouco mais sério. Ishida foi rápido e ligou a câmera do seu celular e apontou para Rukia. Renji revirou os olhos. _– Eu irei te esperar no aeroporto._

_- Se eu ganhar um prêmio..._ – ela olhou discretamente para a câmera. _– Eu vou direto para a escola de balé._ – disse aproximando-se da câmera com um sorriso. – _Mas, se eu não ganhar... Não voltarei_. – disse afastando-se da câmera.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ele andava tranquilamente pelo aeroporto, a mala estava leve. "_Pois é Grimmjow... Japão... Finalmente..." _pensava, ele respirou um pouco pesado.

_- Com licença._ – pediu dirigindo-se a mulher do balcão. – _Como eu faço para pegar um ônibus? _

_- Saia pelo portão e vire à esquerda. Ali tem um ponto..._ – informou a mulher com um encantador sorriso. Ele fingiu não notar.

_- Obrigado._ – agradeceu seguindo em frente.

"_Hoje temos algumas notícias surpreendentes!" _ele ouviu e parou olhando interessado para a televisão do saguão. _"Sim, o Príncipe Kurosaki Ichigo irá se casar. E quem será a futura Princesa?" _– dizia o repórter. "_Apesar do Príncipe ainda ser um estudante do Ensino Médio o mais provável é que esse casamento realmente aconteça!" _– continuava a outra repórter. _"Sim, e temos também notícias interessantes sobre a futura Princesa... Dizem fontes seguras, que ela freqüenta a mesma escola que..." _Ele olhou um pouco distraidamente para a morena de cabelos curtos ao seu lado, ela parecia meio zonza, deu alguns passos e foi 'atropelada' por um homem apressado com um grande carrinho de bagagem. A morena rodopiou e deixou cair o celular, e sua mala de mão.

Ele resolveu agachar para pegar o celular enquanto ela pegava a mala, o fliper estava aberto e ele não pode deixar de reparar na foto de papel de parede. _"Ichigo?"_ perguntou-se ao ver o Príncipe na foto junto com a morena a sua frente. Ela notou que ele olhava a foto e pegou rapidamente o celular de suas mãos.

_- Você está bem?_ - ele a olhava fixamente.

_- Si-sim... Eu acho que sim..._ – respondeu um pouco nervosa.

_- Ei! Vamos Rukia! _– gritou uma mulher do outro lado. Ela olhou de volta e acenou, cumprimentou-o com uma leve reverência e saiu com passos rápidos, dando uma última olhada no homem de cabelos azuis.

"_... mas estão planejando esse casamento há muitos anos... E lógico...Todos estão querendo saber quem é essa Inoue Orihime..."_ – ele voltou a olhar para televisão.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ele andava calmamente e encantado pelas dependências do castelo de Kokyo, fazia muitos anos que não pisava naquelas terras.

_- Grimmjow-sama?_ – perguntou um homem de feições latinas. Ele se assustou.

_- O senhor me conhece? _

_- Claro que sim! Antes de você partir para a Inglaterra era eu quem brincava com você e te_ _carregava nas costas quando você era menorzinho, quer dizer... Bem menor!_ – enfatizou. Grimmjow achou graça.

_- Como eu poderia esquecer... Senhor Secretário estou certo? –_ perguntou mais amigavelmente. _– O senhor parece o mesmo de sempre... Não mudou nada..._

_- A Rainha-mãe e o Imperador sentiram muito a sua falta._ – confessou um pouco mais sério. – _O que aconteceu com..._

_- Grimmjow-sama?! Ah! Então o boato era verdade... O senhor voltou!_ – exclamou Nemu, indo em direção aos dois. Ela pegou em sua mão. _– Isso só pode ser um sonho... Eu sabia que você voltaria Grimmjow-sama!_

_- A Rainha-mãe ficará extremamente feliz. Vamos entrar?!_ – pediu Sado.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela estava rindo com vontade vendo a novela. Ela adorava essas histórias. Pena que não podia ver com freqüência.

_- A Imperatriz chegou!_ – uma voz melódica anunciou da entrada. Ela ajeitou-se rapidamente, desligando a televisão.

_- Deixe-a entrar._ – a ruiva entrou elegantemente na sala e sentou-se de frente para a Rainha-mãe. Unohana a recebeu com um sorriso agradável. – _Como andam os preparativos?_

_- Bem, Rainha-mãe. Sem nenhum contratempo até o momento._

_- Pois é... A parte da Princesa será suave e rápida. O casamento deve seguir o estilo tradicional do Império Japonês*._ – disse Unohana calmamente. _– E eu lhe peço Imperatriz , que não seja muito extravagante. Mantenha a cerimônia o mais simples possível_.

_- Sim, eu irei seguir tudo o que vossa alteza disser._ – disse com um leve curvar de cabeça e o seu semblante continuava com um grande pesar.

_- Grimmjow-sama chegou!_ – anunciou uma voz melódica. Unohana arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensou não ter entendido direito.

_- Grimmjow?_ – perguntou Masaki demonstrando surpresa. Unohana abriu um grande sorriso. Sim, ela havia ouvido certo.

_- Mande-o entrar!_ – pediu euforicamente. – _Meu querido! –_ exclamou vendo o esguio rapaz de cabelos azulados adentrar na sala. Masaki parecia não acreditar, seu semblante não estava muito feliz. – _Que homem lindo você se tornou... –_ disse a Rainha-mãe, puxando-o para sentar-se ao seu lado. – _Em todos esses anos eu não me esqueci um segundo sequer de você..._ – disse emocionada, olhando fixamente para ele_. – Grimmjow... –_ disse passando levemente a mão pelo seu rosto. Ele abriu um sorriso em resposta. _– Mas por que você veio sozinho? E sua mãe? –_ nesse instante Masaki passou a prestar mais atenção na conversa.

_- Minha mãe vai demorar um pouco para voltar. Ela tem umas coisas pendentes na Inglaterra._

_- Então você está pensando em ficar para sempre aqui no Japão?_ – perguntou esperançosa.

_- Sim, Rainha-mãe._ – respondeu com um sorriso.

_- Isso, ótima escolha..._ – disse sem soltar as mãos do neto.

_- E onde você está morando?_ – pronunciou-se Masaki.

_- Por enquanto eu ainda estou em um hotel..._

_- O que? Você deveria ter ficar no Palácio Akasaka!_

_- Lá parece ter muito movimento, não seria muito confortável ficar por lá..._

_- É mesmo, lá ficam muitos visitantes de Estado, não seria muito confortável pra você. Mude-se para_ _cá... Você também não ficará confortável no hotel!_ – disse com empolgação.

_- Com licença, vossa alteza._ – chamou Masaki. – _Mas a lei rege que o filho do antigo Imperador deve morar fora do Palácio._

_- Isso é verdade, na empolgação acabei me esquecendo disso... –_ Grimmjow apenas riu levemente. – _Então você deveria procurar pela a Escola Real._

_- Vossa alteza, eu não pretendo ir para a Escola Real. Eu estudei designer na Inglaterra, acho que_ _irei para a Escola Karakura mesmo._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Olha só o que me mandaram Ichigo!_ – chamou Ishida estendendo o celular para os demais.

_- O que é isso?_ – perguntou Hitsugaya.

_- A nossa querida futura Princesa do Japão. Quem mais poderia ser?_ – disse com desdém. Ichigo levantou os olhos com um pouco mais de interesse. Renji chegou mais perto para ver. O moreno deu play no vídeo.

Gritos e risadas eram ouvidos no vídeo, Orihime estava no meio de uma grande multidão, todos com bloquinhos e canetas estendidas para ela. Muitos com câmeras e celulares nas mãos tirando fotos da ruiva; ela estava sorridente acenando e fazendo pose para todos. Yachiru, Tatsuki estavam igualmente empolgadas ao lado amiga, Matsumoto tentava conter a multidão.

_- Que aberração... –_ comentou Hitsugaya.

_- Ela não tem o mínimo estilo para ser uma Princesa._ – alfinetou Ishida.

_- Parece que ela não se encaixa muito no nível..._ – continuo Renji. Ichigo passou as mãos impacientemente pelos cabelos.

_- Esqueçam isso. Eu irei resolver os meus problemas..._ – disse um pouco pensativo.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela andava saltitante pelos corredores do prédio A, estava um pouco mais feliz, pois suas amigas haviam compreendido sua situação. Continuou andando e ao virar a esquerda, ela parou. Uma figura ruiva e alta estava parada a sua frente.

_- Opss... Errei o caminho..._ – disse dando a volta nervosamente.

_- Ei! Espere! Quero falar com você._ – disse imponente, fazendo-a parar. Ele deu uns passos a frente e ela virou-se para ele. _– Eu não sabia que você já podia encarar as câmeras com o seu tipo de mentalidade._

_- O que? Mentalidade?_ – perguntou sem entender nada.

_- Suponho que você já esteja preparada._ – continuou ignorando a pergunta.

_- Preparada para quê?_ – perguntou ainda mais confusa.

_- Falo das preparações para entrar no Palácio._ – ela olhou para os lados, confusa. _– Alguém ira à sua casa. _

_- Entrar no Palácio?_

_- Você não sabia disso?_ – perguntou fingindo surpresa. _– É para a educação da Princesa Herdeira._ _Pois é... Acho que você não vai dar conta..._ – ela olhou um pouco raivosa para ele. – _Qual é o motivo para essa sua expressão? Foi você quem concordou com o casamento e pediu dinheiro ao mesmo tempo._ – ela olhou um pouco assustada para ele.

_- O quê?_

_- Pra mim isso não importa, então nem me preocupo. De qualquer forma esteja totalmente preparada e não se meta em nenhuma situação idiota, porque isso não é uma brincadeira._ – disse secamente, virando as costas para ir embora.

_- Ei Ichigo-kun!_ – ele parou imediatamente e virou-se novamente.

_- O que? Ichigo-kun?_ – perguntou descrente. _"Bastante ousada..." _pensou.

_- Isso! Ichigo-kun... Quero perguntar uma coisa._ – ele continuava sério, olhando-a. Foi um sinal para que continuasse. – _Você pode se casar com a mulher que você quiser e parar de reclamar. – disse sem olhá-lo._

_- O quê?_ – perguntou confuso.

_- Você pediu uma garota em casamento, então porque disse aos seus pais que se casaria comigo?_ – essa era uma pergunta que ainda não entrava na cabeça da ruiva. Ele deu alguns passos a frente, ficando mais perto dela. Muitos grupos de alunos já haviam se formado em volta deles para assistir a cena, porém estavam longe de mais para ouvi-los. Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, para ficar frente a frente com ela.

_- Você é tão engraçada... Nunca sabe de nada... Você acha que eu quero que a garota que eu gosto, seja presa dentro de um Palácio como uma Princesa?_ – perguntou friamente.

_- E quanto a mim?_ – perguntou nervosamente, tentando desviar para não encostar-se no Príncipe.

_- Entenda... Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de relação com você. Então, pouco me importa o que_ _aconteça com você. Por isso que aceitei me casar._

_- Como é que é?_ – perguntou ofendida.

_- Você deveria estar mais do que grata por eu aceitar me casar com você sem nenhuma reclamação._

_- Então, ao invés de uma esposa, você quer que eu me case, seja presa e me torne uma escrava no Palácio? _

_- Só tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer... Você se tornará uma Princesa. Se você quer ser a minha_ _esposa, você tem que melhorar o seu nível, ou do contrário terá sérios problemas. Entendeu?_

_- Nível?_ – perguntou ainda mais ofendida.

_- Eu vou embora, não quero que a sua estupidez me afete._ – disse friamente, virando as costas e andando. Ela ameaçou dar um soco nele, ele sentiu o movimento e virou-se rapidamente. Ela disfarçou. _– É melhor você tirar essas calças ridículas._ – disse apontando para suas calças de ginástica por de baixo da saia. Ele respirou fundo. – _Se você realmente não consegue, então chamarei alguém para te ensinar boas maneiras._

_- ME DEIXE EM PAZ QUE EU APRENDO SOZINHA, SEU IDIOTA!_ – gritou levantando a perna para dar um chute nele, ela escorregou e caiu de costas no chão. Ele continuou na mesma posição que estava. Deus dois passos à frente e curvou a cabeça para olhá-la estirada no chão.

_- Impressionante... Você sempre supera as minhas expectativas._ – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Maldito..._ – resmungou descendo mancando as escadas. – _Pode deixar... Eu vou usar babados e lassinhos pra você no Palácio... Garoto idiota! ... Ai... Ai que dor gente... –_ gemeu colocando as mãos nas costas. Ela chegou ao último degrau e escorou na parede esfregando as costas.

_- EI VOCÊ!_ – ela olhou assustada para trás.

_- Expectora?! Ai NÃO!_ – gritou se recompondo e saindo correndo.

_- Você não pode usar essas calças assim! Volta aqui garota!_ – mandou pondo-se a correr atrás dela. Ela já era um pouco velha, então Orihime conseguiu uma boa vantagem. Ela correu e deu a volta pelo prédio A entrando no prédio B. Continuou correndo e olhou para trás, não via nem sombra da expectora. Apoiou-se no balcão para recuperar o fôlego.

_- Oi?!_ – ela olhou assustada para o lado ao ouvir a voz. Respirou aliviada ao ver que não era a expectora. Na verdade era um homem alto de cabelos azulados. _– Desculpe assustá-la, mas você sabe me informar onde é o prédio de artes? _

_- Sim... É o prédio A. O prédio aqui da frente._ – enquanto respondia Orihime ia tirando as calças por baixo da saia. Grimmjow arregalou os olhos.

_- O que? O que você tá fazendo?_ – ela abriu a boca pra explicar.

_- EI! GAROTA! _– exclamou a expectora do lado de fora do prédio tentando encontrá-la.

_- Ai NÃO!_ – gritou saindo correndo novamente e acabou deixando sua calça de ginástica no chão. Ele tentou chamá-la de volta, mas ela já havia saído pela outra entrada. Ele se abaixou e pegou a calça, analisando-a.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

A ruiva continuou correndo incansavelmente, até esbarrar em alguém.

_- Me desculpe..._ – ela parou. Ela o conhecia, ajeitou-se e fez uma leve reverência.

_- Bom dia, Inoue-sama._ – ele seguiu seu movimento.

_- Bom dia, Yumichika-sama. Hisagi-sama._ – disse reverenciando novamente.

_- Você precisa se preparar rapidamente para o casamento._ – informou Hisagi.

_- O quê? –_ ela parou analisando-os. _– Bom... Falta muito tempo para as aulas terminarem._ – ela analisou-os novamente. Não tinha surtido muito efeito. – _Além disso, minha mochila tá lá dentro... Melhor eu ir pegar..._ – Yumichika pigarreou e mostrou o objeto que estava atrás dele. – _Ah... Ela tá ai é?!_ – disse desanimadamente.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Matsumoto entrou devagar e analisou a mesa ao seu lado.

_- O que aconteceu?_ – resmungou ao ver que a mochila da amiga não estava mais lá.

_- SILÊNCIO!_ – ouviu uma voz gritar. De repente todos correram até as suas carteiras e aquietaram-se. A mulher fez um sinal para a porta, como se tivesse chamando alguém. Fazendo com que assim entrasse um esguio rapaz de cabelos azulados. Alguns gritinhos histéricos foram ouvidos com a sua entrada. – _Escutem! Hoje teremos um novo alienígena! –_ ele olhou intrigado para a professora e leu no cartaz ao lado da porta: _"Sala Júpiter"._ Todos gritaram batendo na mesa recepcionando_. – OK! OK! –_ disse levantando as mãos para que eles parassem. – _O nome dele é Grimmjow Jaggerjack._ – todas as meninas fizeram _"UHUUUUUU..."_ – _Ele é um alienígena bonito, não é?!_

_- SIM!_ – responderam em coro. A professora achou graça e continuou.

_- O Grimmjow viveu na Inglaterra desde seus 5 anos, não é mesmo?_ – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. _– Então ele precisará muito de nossa ajuda. E vocês sabem que não há nenhum isolamento nessa_ _turma não é?!_

_- SIM!_ – responderam novamente.

_- Então... Pode se sentar..._ – ele agradeceu e se dirigiu até a carteira vazia. Yachiru foi rápida e levantou para puxar a cadeira para ele, com um grande sorriso. Todas voltavam com encantadores olhares para ele.

_- Quer o meu livro emprestado, querido?_ – perguntou Yachiru interessada. Matsumoto revirou os olhos.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Então desta vez você veio para ficar?_ – perguntou sentado elegantemente no sofá do seu luxuoso quarto.

_- Sim, Príncipe_. – disse com um sorriso divertido. Ichigo sorriu de volta. – _Você continua o mesmo dessa foto. –_ continuou pegando o porta-retratos na mesinha.

_- Você também parece o mesmo da foto que me mandou. Eu logo te reconheci no corredor da escola._

_- Você se lembra da última vez que nos vimos pessoalmente? Tínhamos apenas 5 anos..._ – Ichigo parou de folhear a revista e parou pensativo.

_- Foi no verão não é? Lembro que estava muito calor..._

_- Não... Foi no inverno. Eu cheguei à Inglaterra em fevereiro._ – Ichigo ficou um pouco sem graça.

_- Era mesmo? –_ perguntou voltando a folhear a revista. Grimmjow apenas riu.

_- A propósito, fiquei sabendo que você irá se casar._ – Ichigo olhou de lado para ele e continuou folheando.

_- Sim. É verdade._

_- A garota deve ser muito bonita._ – Ichigo conteve o riso.

_- O que você quer dizer?_

_- Eu pensei que a garota se recusaria a casar com você... Sabe... Pela sua personalidade._ – nesse meio tempo ele tinha parado de folhear a revista. Com a revista em mãos, levantou-se.

_- Claro, não é de graça._ – confessou com um sorriso irônico. _– Ela vai conseguir tudo o que ela precisa._ – disse estendendo a revista para ele. _– E não se preocupe... Ela não é bonita_. – na capa dizia_: "A Futura Princesa Herdeira?"_ com a foto da ruiva ao lado.

_- Ela é bem bonita._ – confessou Grimmjow.

_- O quê?! Ela é bonita?!_ – exclamou o ruivo. _– É porque você não conhece a personalidade dessa garota. Eu não a vejo muito, mas bonita é o que ela não é! A única coisa que me impede de desistir desse casamento é que eu quero vê-la ter momentos mais do que difíceis nesse Palácio. –_ ele riu largamente. _– Vai ser engraçado..._ – Grimmjow olhou confuso para o primo. – _Ah! Você tá em artes não é? Talvez você seja da sala dela... Eu acho que ela faz também... Sei lá. Qual o número da sua sala?_ – Grimmjow não respondeu, pois ele olhava atentamente a foto. Analisou... Analisou e arregalou levemente os olhos.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- ORIHIME VOCÊ DEVE SE MATAR! SE MATAR! SE MATAR!_ – gritos eram ouvidos do lado de fora da casa.

_- Depois daquela matéria na revista esta casa está um caos!_ – exclamou Urahara.

_- Além desses fotógrafos e repórteres, agora vem os tais de Fã- Clubes... Acho que é isso. Ai... Eles são uma perturbação!_ – concluiu Yoruichi. – _E me diz uma coisa... E se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha filha? O que vocês vão fazer?_ – perguntou. Yumichika tentou responder.

_- Eles clamam pela destruição dela! –_ debochou Jinta. Yoruichi olhou raivosa para ele.

_- As coisas irão melhorar agora que o casamento será anunciado oficialmente._ – explicou Yumichika

_- E também sempre haverá seguranças do Palácio acompanhando-a_. – concluiu Hisagi.

_- Olhem! Olhem!_ – chamou Jinta apontando para a TV.

"_Nunca na história da Família Real houve uma seção da Princesa Herdeira assim."_ – começou um homem uniformizado a frente de uma cortina negra com o emblema da Família Real japonesa. – _"Agora, não só um símbolo de poder, eles são também a Família Real que se mistura com o povo. A_ _Família Real começa o ano de 2010 com passos firmes..." _

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

"_A Família Real começa o ano de 2010 com passos firmes..."_ Ele ouvia a televisão e olhava para seu celular. Abriu-o e discou.

"_O Telefone encontra-se desligado. Ligue mais tarde. Obrigada."_

Ele fechou e abriu o celular. Tentou ligar de novo.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela ouviu o telefone tocar e saiu correndo para atender.

_- Rukia-chan! _

_- Sim?!_

_- A sala de treinamento está pronta. Você não vai descer?_

_- Ah... Sim, já vou descer._

_- Ok. Te vejo em 10 minutos no saguão de entrada._

_- Está bem._ – disse desanimadamente, desligando o telefone. Respirou fundo e olhou para o seu celular ao lado do telefone fixo do quarto do hotel. Pegou-o e abriu. Tentou ligá-lo novamente, não adiantava, havia quebrado com o tombo no aeroporto.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela passou elegantemente pela porta do salão. Ele estava lutando brilhantemente com seu sabre de esgrima.

_- Imperatriz._ – cumprimentou o professor parando a luta com uma longa reverência. Ichigo também parou e olhou para trás.

_- Pode me acompanhar, Príncipe?_ – ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu-a até uma poltrona do salão. Ele estava com o sabre em mãos e o analisava. _– Qual foi a razão da volta do Grimmjow?_ – perguntou quando sua acompanhante se afastou.

_- Ele não disse nada. Por quê? Algum problema?_ – perguntou ainda analisando o sabre.

_- Apenas algumas pessoas sabem que a saúde do Imperador está se deteriorando. Tenho medo de_ _que o seu retorno tenha alguma coisa a ver com esse assunto. –_ disse com preocupação. – _Por que será que uma pessoa, da qual pouco temos notícias há 12 anos, voltaria de repente num momento como esse? Não lhe parece estranho? –_ ele finalmente parou de analisar o sabre e apoio uma das mãos em seus joelhos.

_- Então vossa alteza veio aqui por causa disso?_ – perguntou descrente.

_- Você deve ficar atento ao Grimmjow de agora em diante, Príncipe._ – ele respirou fundo e se levantou.

_- Vamos começar novamente._ – disse dirigindo-se ao professor.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela levantou para pegar um copo d'água. Não conseguia dormir.

_- Será que estamos fazendo a coisa certa?_ – ouviu a voz de sua mãe vinda do quarto do casal.

_- Não sei... Mas agora não podemos voltar atrás com a promessa que fizemos a Família Real._

_- Pois é... E também já houve toda essa repercussão..._ – ela ouviu tristemente a conversa e resolveu entrar. _– Orihime? O que houve?_

_- Minha barriga tá doendo mãe..._ – disse fazendo bico. Yoruichi olhou de rabo de olho para Urahara.

_- Deita aqui que eu esfrego pra você._ – ela abriu um sorriso e pulou na cama de casal, deitando-se no colo da mãe. Ela fechou os olhos e Yoruichi começou a esfregar sua barriga.

_- Como esta garota imatura poderá se casar?_ – resmungou Urahara, desanimado. Yoruichi continuou esfregando até que deu uma tapinha na barriga da ruiva ao perceber que ela estava sorrindo com caricia.

_- AI!_

_- Sua barriga tá realmente doendo?_

_- Tá sim mãe... Eu to com um buracão no estômago... –_ disse manhosa.

_- Ih! Então vou ter que te dá aquele remédio vermelho!_ – disse Urahara fingindo espanto.

_- Que remédio vermelho? Ah! Não tá doendo tanto assim não... –_ disse virando de lado.

_- Então vou cutucar seus dedos com uma agulha... Dizem que melhora bastante... JINTA! Traz uma_ _agulha!–_ ela sentou rapidamente.

_- O Jinta tá dormindo... Não acorda ele não._ – disse nervosa. – _E sabe... Até que melhorou um pouco_ _mais a dor... _– Urahara riu, divertido.

_- Você sempre finge estar doente quando quer atenção... –_ resmungou Yoruichi.

_- Deita aqui vai... Eu vou tirar a cera do seu ouvido... –_ ela sorriu largamente e deitou-se no colo do pai. Yoruichi abriu a gaveta e pegou um cotonete passando-o para o marido. _– Uh que sujeira!_ – exclamou. Yoruichi olhava tristemente para cena.

_- Ai... Isso é tão bom... –_ disse a ruiva com os olhos fechados. Urahara olhou para a esposa com um semblante num misto de preocupação e tristeza.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela saiu meio cambaleante do quarto. O salto alto não era muito confortável.

_- E então? Tá muito apertado?_ – perguntou Yoruichi ao analisar o belo vestido que as acompanhantes haviam trazido para Orihime. Era um tomara que caia lilás de seda com a saia balonê. Era lindo.

_- Nossa! Tão linda!_ – exclamou Urahara. Ela sorriu sem graça.

_- E não se esqueça. Coma direito para não ficar com dor de barriga entendeu?_ – mandou Yoruichi.

_- Já sei mãe! _

_- Ih! Você pegou o remédio extra? –_ perguntou Urahara apontando para a mala.

_- Peguei sim!_ – exclamou Yoruichi mexendo na mala para verificar.

_- Ei! Obedeça a mãe e o pai. Entendeu?!_ – mandou olhando para o irmão.

_- Tá bom, porca. Não se preocupe! Dá próxima vez que vier nos visitar eu vou te mostrar os meus_ _músculos!_ – disse fazendo pose.

_- É melhor nos apresarmos._ – interrompeu Yumichika com educação. Orihime desfez o sorriso e pôs-se a caminhar. Ao observar a ruiva caminhar até o portão Urahara derramou-se em lágrimas. Yoruichi olhou assustada e amparou o marido.

_- Minha princesinha... Ponha toda a culpa nesse seu pai inútil aqui!_

_- Ai... Não precisa se desesperar pai... Eu não to indo para a cadeia..._ – disse com tristeza.

_- Minha filha é realmente um anjo..._ – concluiu choroso.

_- Eu fiz a minha escolha._ – disse olhando para os três. – _Eu serei responsável pela minha vida. Não se preocupem. –_ disse fingindo empolgação. Todos sorriram tristemente para ela. Ela respirou fundo e virou-se novamente. Os seguranças abriram o portão e ela se deparou com uma multidão de fotógrafos, repórteres e fãs. Ela parou assustada, mas Hisagi pôs-se a sua frente incentivando-a a continuar. Ela voltou a andar até limousine um pouco receosa. E ao chegar à porta do carro voltou-se mais uma vez para a sua família que estava parada no portão, sorriu tristemente e entrou. Agora começaria a sua batalha.

_**To be continued...**_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Coment's da Autora**

Oi galerinha! Como é que tá? Tão gostando?

Eu espero que sim *-* por enquanto deve tá meio monótono, mas acho que a partir do próximo capitulo que começa a ficar mais interessante o/

E ah! Um detalhezinho que eu queria que vocês percebessem, quem já assistiu Goong sabe disso, mas deve ter gente que ainda não teve essa oportunidade, então eu queria muito que vcs percebessem o respeito que se tem pela realeza, não sei se eu to conseguindo passar isso. E se eu consegui pode até ser que esteja sendo um pouco cansativo ter tantas 'reverencias' que os personagens fazem, mas é assim msm gente. Eles estão lidando com uma família real mesmo. Sei que é repetitivo, mas é esse o clima *-*

... e pra aflorar ainda mais a imaginação de vcs, imaginem muitos detalhes tá? Imaginem tudo bem requintado msm no palácio. Eu não sou muito boa pra repassar isso, mas tentem imaginar *-* ... Tenho certeza que quem já assistiu o dorama tá imaginando o/\O

Obs: * Eu tentei pesquisar sobre o casamento da realeza japonesa, mas não consegui grandes informações :/ então vou seguir o estilo tradicional do Xintoísmo, que pelo o que eu pesquisei é meio parecido com o católico, mas vou fazer uma mistura tá gente?! Não levem a sério, pois eu não faço idéia de como seja o casamento de um Príncipe e uma Princesa no Japão. Teria que fazer uma pesquisa mais aprofundada e eu não tenho fontes pra isso. Internet sempre deixa coisas faltando, então prefiro fazer da minha imaginação mesmo. :/ :D

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**ReverIchihime** : AAAAAAAAH que bom que vc tá dando uma oportunidade pra minha fic

Brigada mesmo e espero que vc goste *-*

Não deixa de comentar tá?

Beijoooos ;*

**Marismylle** : pois é, nós não temos muitas fics de Ichigo e Orihime né?!

Acho uma sacanagem... mas eu to tentando melhorar isso *-*

De agora em diante vou tentar fazer as minhas fics com eles como casal principal o/

Valeo pelo coments e espero que goste desse capítulo

Não deixa de comentar tá?

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

_COMENTEM ,deixem uma escritora feliz e__ Aguardem as próximas emoções de A HORA DA PRINCESA_*-*

_Créditos a __SoHee Park :D_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

- _Eu te parabenizo, Inoue Orihime, por ter a dádiva de receber o seu treinamento aqui no Palácio Ninomaru._ – disse uma elegante mulher sentada a sua frente, naquela grande sala. Ela trajava terninho e saia pretos com uma faixa vermelha na cintura, que tinha bordado o emblema da família real. Seus cabelos eram curtos e negros.

- _O-Obrigada. É... Como é mesmo o seu nome?_ – no mesmo instante, duas mulheres igualmente vestidas de ternos negros e saias entraram com enormes pilhas de livros e pararam, visivelmente exaustas pelo peso, esperando uma ordem.

- _Me chamo Soi Fong._– disse, apontando para a mesa, indicando que colocassem as pilhas ali. Elas obedeceram rapidamente. _– Inoue Orihime essas são __Yadomaru Lisa__..._ – e apontou para a de cabelos longos e negros – _...e essa é __Kuna Mashiro__._ – desta vez apontou para a de cabelos verdes. Orihime cumprimentou com um sorriso. – _Elas serão suas acompanhantes daqui pra frente. E bom..._ – continuou apontando para a pilha de livros. – _Essas são __as matérias que você precisa estudar. _

_- O que? Isso tudo? –_ ela arregalou os olhos.

_- Sim. E pode começar por japonês. É essencial que consiga falar com clareza e corretamente._ – disse pegando na pilha um enorme e pesado livro. Ela levantou e abriu em uma página colocando-o na frente da ruiva. _– Começaremos pelos provérbios. Leia e passe para o caderno o que concluiu sobre eles. Qualquer dúvida pode me chamar. Com licença._ – disse levantando-se. Orihime olhou, meio perdida, as mulheres saírem pela grande porta e voltou-se desanimada para os livros.

_- Ok! Se é assim... Vamos começar!_ – concluiu consigo mesma. Pegou o lápis a sua frente e começou a ler o livro.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- A Imperatriz chegou..._ – disse uma voz melódica vinda do lado de fora da sala. Masaki entrou elegantemente e parou ao ver a cena. Orihime estava dormindo debruçada sobre os livros com as pernas cruzadas em cima da cadeira e descalça. Masaki olhou aborrecida para Soi Fong que reverenciou em desculpas.

_- De onde começarei a ensinar essa menina?_ – disse Masaki, com pesar.

_- Perdoe-me Imperatriz. Eu disse para tomarem conta dela..._ – explicou olhando mortalmente para as duas acompanhantes ao seu lado. Elas abaixaram a cabeça e foram com passos rápidos para perto de Orihime.

_- Por favor, acorde._ – pediu Lisa sacudindo a ruiva levemente.

_- A senhorita tem que acordar..._ – pediu Mashiro em desespero.

_- Para mãe! ... Eu só quero dormir mais um pouquinho..._ – resmungou Orihime sem abrir os olhos.

_- Senhorita... Por favor!_ - continuou Mashiro.

_- Deixe-a em paz._ – mandou Masaki. – _Ela deve estar bastante cansada. Provavelmente não dormiu esta noite. Soi Fong..._

_- Sim, Alteza. _

_- Acompanhe-me._ – pediu caminhando tranquilamente para o belo jardim do Palácio. Parou em frente a uma roseira e virou-se para a morena. – _Nada pode dar errado com o protocolo de casamento, é essencial que a cerimônia ocorra tranquilamente. Ela comete muitos erros. Por isso empenhe-se em ensiná-la a se tornar uma Princesa._

_- Sim, alteza._ – disse em uma reverência.

_- E mais uma coisa, faça com que ela perceba que as regras do Palácio são_ _extremamente severas._

_- Sim, alteza._ – repetiu em mais uma reverência. Outra acompanhante aproximou-se, com o chamado de mão da Imperatriz, e estendeu para Soi Fong uma caderneta.

_- Anote cuidadosamente tudo o que ela fizer certo e errado, durante todo o_ _treinamento. Confio bastante em suas habilidades para cuidar disso tudo, Soi Fong._

_- Fico lisonjeada, vossa alteza._ – agradeceu com outra reverência.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Orihime saiu sorrateiramente pela porta e correu até o jardim. Viu Mashiro indo em direção a sala e sorriu divertida. Correu mais um pouquinho e escondeu-se atrás de uma cerejeira. Depois de alguns minutos chegou um pouco para o lado e viu a mulher saindo desesperada de dentro do Palácio. Riu com vontade desta vez. Mashiro correu até Lisa e a ruiva pode ouvir bem baixinho pela distância.

_- Ela sumiu!_

_- O que?_ – perguntou a morena assustada.

_- Ela não está na sala, nem no banheiro, nem em lugar algum dentro do Palácio._

_- Como isso pode acontecer?_ – perguntou Lisa já se desesperando.

_- Eu não sei... Ninguém viu nada!_

_- Temos que encontrá-la. Rápido!_ – disse a morena saindo correndo pelo jardim. Mashiro pôs-se a segui-la. Orihime arregalou os olhos e agachou-se entre os arbustos. Correu dando a volta no Palácio.

_- Onde que ela se meteu?_ – queixou-se Mashiro apoiando-se nos joelhos.

_- O que vamos fazer? Se a Soi Fong-sama ficar sabendo disso..._

_- Seremos mortas se isso acontecer... Não posso acreditar!_ – reclamou desesperando-se.

A ruiva podia ouvir toda a conversa, pois se encontrava em um tipo de porão em baixo da sacada em que elas estavam. Orihime ouviu alguns passos e deduziu que já podia sair.

_- Onde pensa que vai, senhorita?_ – estatelou ao ouvir a voz gélida atrás de si. Virou-se e deu de cara com a morena de cabelos curtos. As outras duas acompanhantes ouviram a voz da supervisora e correram até ela. Aliviaram-se ao verem a figura de Orihime.

_- O que vocês duas pensam que estão fazendo?_ – gritou no instante em que Mashiro e Lisa pararam ao seu lado. Orihime assustou-se e arregalou os olhos. – _Que imaturidade!_ – continuou.

_- É que..._ – Orihime tentou se pronunciar.

_- Eu dei ordens expressas para que cuidassem dela! E olhem o que aconteceu! –_ Orihime olhava assustada de Soi Fong para as acompanhantes. _– Vocês pensam o que? Que o Palácio é um parque de diversões?_ – continuou gritando com severidade.

_- Desculpe-nos..._ – pediram de cabeça baixa.

_- Não foi isso, Soi... Soi Fong-san. Elas não têm culpa, foi tudo culpa minha!_ – disse ainda assustada.

_- Não, nada disso foi culpa sua, senhorita._ – disse em uma reverência, mudando completamente seu tom para o gentil. Orihime estranhou.

_- Quem é ela?_ – perguntou dirigindo-se para as acompanhantes, voltando para o seu tom severo. – _Ela será a nossa futura Princesa! Esse tipo de coisa não pode ocorrer! Entenderam? ... Vocês vão falhar de novo?_

_- Não, não acontecerá de novo!_ – disse Mashiro, chorando.

_- Não ocorrerá novamente, Soi Fong-sama._ – concluiu Lisa em uma longa reverência.

_- Soi..._ – Orihime tentou mais uma vez.

_- Deixarei passar as falhas de vocês por enquanto... Mas que isso não se repita! –_ disse cortando a ruiva. _- O fabuloso vestido Real já está praticamente pronto, senhorita. Peço que vá com urgência acertar os detalhes._ – Orihime assustou-se com a mudança repentina de assunto e de tom.

"_Essa mulher me dá medo!",_ pensou.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Como está atualmente?_ – perguntou Unohana olhando altiva pela janela. – _O calor do sol pela janela não aquece meu coração... Apenas me trás mais saudades de você._ – continuou olhando fixamente para o céu. Levantou devagar e caminhou até a grande cômoda com infinitos porta-retratos. Acariciou a foto do falecido Imperador Yamamoto. – _Até em meus sonhos eu quero te encontrar._ – disse acariciando a foto. Nemu olhava altiva para a cena. A Rainha-mãe respirou fundo e olhou com um sorriso meigo para Nemu. Ela continuou com sua expressão altiva, apenas reverenciando a Rainha. – _Então me diga Nemu... Alguma notícia da Ise Nanao? _– perguntou curiosa.

_- Ela ainda está resolvendo algumas pendências, então continua na Inglaterra, vossa majestade._ – informou com eficiência.

_- Amanhã a Família Real estará celebrando uma grande cerimônia. Não seria_ _maravilhoso se toda a família estivesse reunida?_

_- Ise Nanao-sama não acha que é a hora certa de voltar, vossa majestade. –_ Unohana respirou fundo e olhou mais atentamente para um outro porta-retratos. Ali estavam no trono Kurosaki Shunsui e Ise Nanao, e em um pequeno trono a frente encontrava-se Grimmjow com 5 anos. Ela alisou a figura de Shunsui.

_- Ser separada tão brutalmente do seu marido pela morte, foi traumatizante para ela. Ela se tornaria a Imperatriz, mas foi posta para fora do Palácio por conseqüência das leis imperiais._ – lembrou com pesar. _– Ela deve ter uma amargura profunda em seu coração. Entendo perfeitamente..._

_- Sim, majestade. Ise Nanao-sama tem um grande vazio ao lembrar-se de sua_ _Majestade Kurosaki Shunsui._ – Unohana respirou fundo contendo a emoção e virou sorridente para sua dama de companhia.

_- Nemu... Se não me falha a memória sua mãe foi a babá de ambos os Príncipes,_ _Isshin e Shunsui não foi? Sempre brincou com eles..._

_- É verdade, majestade. Se as coisas tivessem caminhado de acordo com as fotos, o Príncipe Herdeiro Kurosaki Shunsui seria o atual Imperador do Japão. Ambos, filho e mãe estariam sentados nos tronos de Imperatriz e Príncipe Herdeiro._

_- Não adianta falar do passado... É tudo mera lembrança agora._ – encerrou com pesar.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Já que teremos uma grande cerimônia amanha, peço-lhe que descanse hoje_. – pediu servindo lhe um chá.

_- Como fui teimoso e cheguei a este ponto... Então, ouvirei o pedido da minha esposa._ – Masaki sorriu alegremente para o marido. Ela sempre reagia assim perto do Imperador.

_- Felizmente você parece bem melhor..._

_- Com esse remédio... Como não haveria bons resultados?_

_- Mas tem que continuar sendo cuidadoso. Pois não há doença mais traiçoeira do_ _que esta._ – ele sorriu meigamente.

_- Pare de se preocupar. Eu estou bem! E a propósito... Como vai o treinamento da_ _futura Princesa?_ – Masaki desfez o sorriso.

_- Ela está recebendo o treinamento necessário, mas... Ela não consegue compreender nem o básico, então está sendo bem complicado._ – ela respirou fundo e continuou. – _Estou tão preocupada com a cerimônia de amanhã. E ainda mais em como iremos treiná-la de agora em diante._

_- Não a imagine como uma pessoa inferior. Vamos treiná-la devagar_. – disse o Isshin com um semblante confiante.

_- Esta não é uma situação que podemos nos permitir ter pensamentos assim,_ _alteza. Tivemos muitos problemas em criar o nosso filho. E veja o comportamento_ _dele._ – disse com o semblante sério. – _Então é por isso que irei fazer um treinamento extremamente rigoroso com a futura Princesa. _

_- Se você pressionar demais uma criança que viveu a vida inteira fora do Palácio, será ainda mais difícil para ela. Não vai?_ – ela sorriu levemente.

_- A situação da futura Princesa está sobre meu comando. Não precisa se preocupar._ _Deixe por minha conta, alteza._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Você tem trabalhado duro nesse treinamento..._ – disse Soi Fong servindo duas xícaras de chá.

_- Bom, elas trabalham muito mais do que eu._ – disse apontando para Mashiro e Lisa. – _A aula terminou agora?_

_- Sim, o treinamento preparado para você._ – Orihime sorriu empolgada para as duas acompanhantes que estavam sentadas ao lado, elas sorriram em retribuição. _– De agora em diante você recitará tudo que aprendeu com o treinamento._ – a ruiva e as duas acompanhantes desfizeram instantaneamente o sorriso.

_- O quê?_ – perguntou Orihime nervosa.

_- Primeiro, explique o comportamento tradicional para a cerimônia de amanhã. _

_- Mas tem que falar tudo?_

_- Sim, tudo._ – a ruiva suspirou.

_- Primeiro, o Imperador concederá o status e t__ítulo de-de esposa legal do Príncipe._ – começou gaguejando um pouco. – _Depois da cerimônia eu volto ao Palácio para receber a concessão de... de... –_ pensou confusa. Mashiro olhou um pouco nervosamente para ela e mexeu os lábios dando a resposta. A ruiva olhou um pouco desesperada para ela, pois não conseguia entender.

_- Isso não está funcionando!_ – esbravejou pegando uma grande régua que estava na mesa. – _Levante suas mangas!_ – mandou olhando para Orihime. Ela se assustou.

_- O quê?_ – perguntou baixinho.

_- Eu disse que não permitiria erros! Levante as mangas agora!_ – esbravejou novamente. As duas acompanhantes levantaram, quase chorando, suas mangas e estenderam os braços. Ela levantou a régua com força e foi impedida pelo lápis da ruiva quando estava quase acertando os braços das acompanhantes.

_- Eu... Eu acho que lembrei agora._ – a ruiva, teatralmente, levantou o braço esquerdo e apoiou a cabeça, fingindo pensar. Fazendo com que assim ela pudesse ver a cola que ela tinha feito em seu braço. – _Ah! Isso mesmo! Depois que a cerimônia no templo acabar, tenho que aceitar o título de esposa legal do Príncipe herdeiro. Então o Imperador irá oferecer o vinho cerimonial ao Príncipe, logo após ele será instruído pelos dizeres dos anciões e em seguida haverá a cerimônia de troca de pombos. Então sairemos a rua para receber a benção do povo. Depois retornaremos ao Palácio e o Príncipe herdeiro e a Princesa passarão pela cerimônia de Núpcias ingerindo a comida e o vinho cerimonial, logo após irão para a noite de núpcias. E então está finalizada a cerimônia de casamento._

_- Muito bem, Inoue-sama!_ – cumprimentou Soi Fong. Mashiro e Lisa bateram palmas e receberam um olhar severo da supervisora. Orihime deu uma piscadinha para elas.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Antes vossa Majestade disse que estava frio. Como se sente agora?_ – perguntou Sado.

_- Estou confortável._ – respondeu Ichigo sem tirar os olhos da revista que estava lendo. Com a resposta Sado fez uma anotação em seu bloquinho.

_- E o que achou do novo medicamento? Está ao seu gosto?_ - o ruivo levantou os olhos, um pouco impacientemente para o secretário, e respirou fundo.

_- Sim, está._ – respondeu voltando a revista. Sado fez mais uma anotação e fechou o bloquinho.

_- Então, lhe deixarei, sua majestade_. – cumprimentou com uma reverência. – _Grimmjow-sama._ – cumprimentou, também com uma reverencia o rapaz de cabelos azulados, que olhava a parede cheia de fotografias feitas pelo Príncipe herdeiro. E então se retirou. Ichigo largou a revista e se recostou mais confortavelmente na cadeira.

_- Você está confortável? Você está tranqüilo? NÃO! Eu estou completamente desconfortável se é isso que quer saber!_ – disse revirando os olhos. Grimmjow apenas riu, divertido.

_- Vamos!_ – levantou o ruivo como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. Grimmjow olhou confuso para o primo.

_- Aonde? _

_- Visitar a Inoue no Palácio Ninomaru. Vamos juntos. Você disse que ela é da sua_ _sala._ – Grimmjow virou e voltou a olhar as fotografias.

_- Não, não quero ir._

_- Ah vai! Se dois garotos bonitos forem visitá-la, ela vai gostar._ – disse ainda folheando a revista em suas mãos.

_- Vá sozinho. Ela deve estar cansada depois de tanto treinamento. Ela vai gostar se você comprar alguns chocolates e doces para ela._ – disse virando-se para o ruivo. Ichigo levantou os olhos, um pouco indignado.

_- Eu tenho que comprar coisas desse tipo pra ela? Ela não deveria se sentir_ _honrada só pelo fato de eu ir visitá-la?_ – concluiu pomposamente.

_- Você vai lá para confortá-la. E já que ela é uma garota ela vai gostar disso._

_- Humf... Ninguém merece!_ – disse largando a revista e saindo para a outra parte do seu gigantesco quarto.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ela estava fazendo uns desenhos no caderno, na caricatura estava ela, Matsumoto, Tatsuki e Yachiru. A ruiva sorriu divertida para o seu desenho e bocejou. Espreguiçou-se e se assustou ao ver aquela bela figura parada na porta da sala. Ela esfregou os olhos, meio confusa, e viu que não era ilusão. Ele a olhava divertidamente.

_- Errr... Eu pensei que ninguém podia entra aqui no Palácio._ – disse meio confusa. Ele caminhou para mais perto e sentou-se na mesa.

_- E eu sou um ninguém?_ – disse com um sorriso divertido. Ele desfez o sorriso e começou a abrir a bolsa que trazia. _– Só pensei que eu tinha que ver como você está antes de nos casarmos._ – confessou sem olhá-la e retirou da bolsa uma sacola rosa, empurrando-a para ela. A ruiva sorriu e pegou a sacola abrindo-a rapidamente. Retirou dali um monte de bombons e balas.

_- Grimmjow mandou isso. Você o conhece não é mesmo? Ele é da sua turma._

_- Grim-Grimmjow?_ – perguntou pensativa. – _Não sei quem é. _

_- Ele disse que garotas gostam desse tipo de coisa. E como também é obvio que você não pode comer esse tipo de coisas aqui... Ele disse que você gostaria que eu desse isso pra você._ – disse olhando através da grande janela a sua frente. – _Então me diz... Você já chorou porque queria ver sua família?_ – perguntou brincalhão, voltando a olhá-la. Seu sorriso se desfez ao ver a expressão de Orihime. _- O que foi? –_ perguntou confuso.

_- Não, não é nada._ – mentiu com um sorriso leve. Ele respirou fundo.

_- Para falar a verdade, tem uma condição para você se casar comigo. Eu pedi para que nossos quartos ficassem no Palácio Himejijo. Então, ficaremos bem longe dos anciões. Assim seremos menos examinados por eles. Então, uma vez por mês você pode visitar os seus pais sem que eles saibam._ – Orihime levantou a cabeça, olhando-o mais animadamente. – _E tem mais..._ – disse pegando um papel no bolso. – _Ah! Você pode convidar seus amigos para uma festa no Palácio. E nossa! Você também pode convidar sua família para o Spa Resort Hawaiians e passar suas férias lá! –_ disse ainda lendo o papel. _– Você já passou suas férias fora do país? –_ perguntou interessado. Ele riu pelo nariz. _– Vamos ver... O que tem mais..._ – disse lendo o papel.

_- Pare!_

_- O que?_

_- Eu falei pra parar! Se assim que você quer me consolar..._ – ele olhou-a surpreso, e em seguida amassou o papel um pouco irritado.

_- Tá certo, isso foi o que o Grimmjow escreveu pra mim!_ – confessou jogando o papel pela janela. _– O que posso prometer a você é apenas poder!_

_- O que?_ – perguntou um pouco descrente do que havia escutado.

_- Quando eu ficar um pouco mais velho__... poderei fazer qualquer coisa sem ninguém me atrapalhar. E depois disso você pode já não agüentar mais e querer ir embora do Palácio. Confesso que não serei capaz de agüentar uma esposa que implora pela mãe. Então, eu posso deixar você ir. Mas eu sou o Príncipe herdeiro, futuro Imperador do Japão e sei que o divórcio é uma coisa bem difícil de conseguir. Então me diga quando você estiver ao ponto de morrer. –_ Orihime permaneceu estatelada com as palavras do seu futuro marido.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Urahara estava admirando no espelho o elegante fraque negro, desenhado por um famoso estilista, que vestia.

_- Acho melhor não ajoelharmos para agradecer ao meu pai, vai amassar toda a_ _roupa. –_ disse a Yoruichi, que trajava um belo quimono estampado vinho.

_- Não... É necessário, querido. JINTA! Venha agradecer ao seu avô!_ – gritou e o menino de cabelos vermelhos veio correndo trajando também um pequeno fraque negro. Eles se ajoelharam, com cuidado, em frente à foto de Inoue Ukitake.

_- Começa você vai..._ – disse Urahara.

_- Mas o pai é seu..._

_- Ah vai..._ - ela revirou os olhos.

_- Ukitake-sama, como o senhor disse, a nossa Orihime está se casando com o_ _Príncipe Herdeiro. Então, me desculpe por não ter acreditado no senhor e tê-lo_ _ignorado! _

_- Isso pai! Muito Obrigado por tudo! E proteja nossa Orihime para que ela não tenha nenhum acidente no Palácio._ – pediu sorrindo.

_- Ei Jinta, diga alguma coisa ao seu avô..._

_- Ah! Err... Vô! Me deixe mais musculoso, por favor, para eu ser mais popular na escola!_ – Urahara levantou para dar um cascudo em Jinta, mas Yoruichi segurou sua mão.

_- Quais são as regras Jinta?_ – perguntou severamente.

_- Coisas demais são tão ruins quanto coisas de menos. Não exagere._ – resmungou fazendo bico.

_- Isso... E ah! Você decorou tudo que tem que falar na cerimônia Urahara? –_ perguntou levantando-se.

_- Ah, mas é claro! Vamos lá! ... Nunca esqueça de ser respeitável e obediente. Confie_ _e siga as palavras de seus pais. Siga e... Siga e... O que era mesmo?_ – Yoruichi olhou raivosamente para ele.

_- Mas será possível?_ – esbravejou. – _Sério! Já faz semanas e você ainda não decorou Urahara? Olha... Eu só aviso uma coisa... Se você chegar lá e errar isso, eu definitivamente vou me divorciar de você!_

_- Você realmente tem coragem de falar isso no dia do casamento da sua filha? Tenha dó mulher!_ - Jinta apenas olhava entediado para a cena.

_- Arg! Eu só to dizendo que é importante você ter decorado isso..._ – disse um pouco arrependida.

_- Eu sei! ... Trabalhe duro desde a hora que acordar até a hora de dormir!... Nunca_ _esqueça de ser respeitável e obediente a seus anciãos. Confie e siga as palavras de seus pais._ _Trabalhe duro desde a hora que acordar até a hora de dormir! ... É isso!_ – concluiu, animado, saindo para o jardim.

_- Ei, ei, ei! Volta aqui e diga mais uma vez._

_- Arg! Que coisa... Eu já decorei, olha só... Nunca esqueça... _– ele parou e coçou a cabeça. -_ Nunca... _– Yoruichi levou as mãos à cabeça e se jogou no sofá.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Em uma ornamentada sala encontravam-se vários homens impecavelmente vestidos. A frente, em um altar, encontrava-se sentado o Imperador Kurosaki Isshin, trajando uma bela vestimenta militar japonesa vermelha, e a sua frente encontrava-se ajoelhado o Príncipe Herdeiro, que também trajava uma igual vestimenta militar, porém azul marinho. Entre os dois havia uma mesa com vários tipos de utensílios de ouro. Destacando-se o cálice de vinho que Kurosaki Ichigo levantou em reverência e bebeu. Todos olhavam atentamente a cerimônia. O Imperador pegou o pergaminho que o acompanhante trazia em uma bela bandeja dourada e abriu.

_- Construa o melhor casal real que a família japonesa já teve oportunidade de ter._ – começou lendo. – _Siga os caminhos de seus ancestrais. Obedeça as instruções. Cuide de sua saúde e dê descendentes saudáveis à família japonesa. Seja respeitável e fiel aos ordenamentos do Japão. _

_- Eu, Kurosaki Ichigo, respeitarei essa posição. Não esquecerei suas ordens, vossa_ _majestade. –_ finalizou com uma longa reverência ao Imperador.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- __"Em breve a cerimônia de casamento do Príncipe Herdeiro terá início. Todos aguardam ansiosos pela passeata do Príncipe e da Princesa Herdeira!"_ – dizia o repórter sobrevoando a cidade de Tókio.

_- Nossa! Nunca pensei que teria tantas pessoas assim esperando pela cerimônia!_ – exclamou a Rainha-mãe que olhava encantada, pelo telão do grande salão cerimonial, a multidão de japoneses. Ela trajava um trabalhado quimono rosa e usava sua coroa em meio a um belo penteado estilo japonês. _– Será que é por causa do interesse no Príncipe?_ – perguntou divertida.

_- Sim, Rainha._ – respondeu Masaki, a qual vestia um encantador quimono vermelho estampado e usava também sua coroa em meio a outro especifico penteado japonês. – _E também porque nunca houve uma Princesa proveniente dos plebeus na história da família real. Por isso de toda essa repercussão._

_- Sim, é mesmo. A concessão dos títulos e a leitura dos dizeres dos ancestrais já devem ter terminado. Nossa... Rezei tanto para que a Princesa não cometa nenhum erro. Se ela fizer algo de errado..._

_- Não se preocupe Rainha. Soi Fong está lá para ajudá-la, não se preocupe com isso._

_- Está certo... Está certo... Ficará tudo bem..._ – disse acalmando-se.

_- Já não está na hora de eles virem para o grande salão, Nemu?_ – perguntou Masaki.

_- Em poucos instantes, alteza._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Inoue Orihime estava sentada em uma sala vestindo um enorme quimono branco bordado a ouro. Era uma verdadeira obra aquela vestimenta. Em sua cabeça estava uma delicada e linda coroa dourada. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um impecável coque. Soi Fong entrou trajando um formal e belo quimono verde, e ajoelhou-se em frente à Orihime, fazendo uma profunda reverência. A ruiva arregalou levemente os olhos, aquilo era um pouco inesperado.

_- O Príncipe acabou de chegar__, Princesa herdeira. A cerimônia irá começar. Então, por favor, dirija-se ao grande salão, Hime-sama*. _– pediu com outra reverência. A ruiva fechou um pouco o semblante. _"É agora..."_ pensou.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Youruichi entrou lado a lado com Jinta no grande salão. Caminharam até o altar e se posicionaram ao lado direito. No lado contrário já se encontravam sentados em belos tronos, o Imperador, a Imperatriz e a Rainha-mãe.

Nos telões disponibilizados no grande salão e em toda extensão dos arredores do Palácio, passavam em tempo real a vinda da futura Princesa e do Príncipe herdeiro até o altar.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Eram 13 horas por dia. Por um ano eu pratiquei. E agora o tempo que eles determinam é de 5 minutos... Então não cometa nenhum erro Kuchiki Rukia. _– falava Rukia, altivamente para si mesma, olhando para o palco de dança. Ela já vestia o seu vestido de apresentação e aguardava a sua vez.

_- Está nervosa?_ – perguntou uma curiosa mulher de cabelos vermelhos, pegando em suas mãos.

_- Bastante__, Chizuru-san. _

_- Não se preocupe, você vai arrazar!_ – disse abraçando-a.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

O Príncipe entrou elegantemente pelo tapete vermelho. Todas as cabeças daquele salão voltaram-se para ele. Leves suspiros eram ouvidos , de algumas jovens da alta sociedade japonesa que ali se encontravam. Ele subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao ancião que ministrava a cerimônia. Quando o ruivo finalmente virou para entrada, os portões se abriram mais uma vez e dali saiu Inoue Orihime, visivelmente corada e estatelada. Olhou assustada para a multidão de quase 1.400 convidados e ouviu um leve pigarro ao seu lado. Olhou para seu pai ao seu lado e o viu olhando para uma nervosa Soi Fong. Respirando fundo, pôs-se a andar pelo tapete vermelho. Todos se levantaram desta vez, acompanhando com olhares curiosos os movimentos da ruiva.

Subiu as escadas, amparada por Lisa e Mashiro atrás de si. Olhou mais uma vez para seu pai de forma suplicante, enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas. Ele a beijou na testa, visivelmente emocionado e entregou sua mão ao ruivo parado a sua frente. Contendo-se, ela tomou coragem e olhou para frente, encontrando, pela primeira vez, o olhar do Príncipe que deu um leve sorriso de lado, fazendo-a ficar furiosa.

_- O que foi?_ – perguntou o Príncipe sem emitir som, apenas com movimento dos lábios. Ela não respondeu e voltou-se para olhar o mestre de cerimônia.

_- Senhor Inoue Ukitake, pai da Princesa Herdeira, por favor, diga-nos suas orientações a Princesa herdeira._ – Ukitake engasgou subitamente. Yoruichi desesperada tapou os olhos. Ele tentou conter-se e olhou disfarçadamente a cola que tinha nas mãos.

_- __Trabalhe duro desde a hora que acordar até a hora de dormir!... Nunca_ _esqueça de ser respeitável e obediente a seus anciãos, ..._ – ele parou e olhou mais uma vez a cola. Orihime riu levemente. _-... Confie e siga as palavras de seus pais._ – ele soltou o ar aliviado, sorriu para a filha e caminhou para o lado de Yoruichi.

_- Príncipe Herdeiro, curve-se e presenteie com o tributo cerimonial._ – o Príncipe pegou a pomba branca, devidamente enfeitada e amarrada, que um encarregado trazia e a ofereceu.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Grimmjow-sama!_ – ele se ajeitou na poltrona e olhou surpreso para a porta do salão do palácio.

_- Ancião Nakayama, o que faz aqui?_

_- Vim a sua procura! Por que não foi a cerimônia_? – perguntou um velho senhor usando também vestes militares vermelha.

_- É por causa das roupas, eles falaram que eu deveria vesti-las. _

_- Mas será possível? É só por causa das roupas que você ainda não foi? –_ Grimmjow olhou para a porta, um pouco altivo.

_- É que... __Eu... _

_- Grimmjow-sama, o senhor ainda sente pelo último Príncipe herdeiro que morreu,_ _não é?_ – perguntou o ancião. _- Sei o quanto é difícil, mas, por favor, vamos!_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Após cerca de 1 hora, toda a cerimônia transcorreu tranquilamente, o beijo não ocorreu, pois não era bem visto em uma cerimônia como tal.

A saída foi tranqüila, nenhum tropeço, nenhum acidente. E neste momento o Príncipe e a Princesa herdeira já se encontravam do lado de fora do Palácio.

_- Por favor, perdoe qualquer imperfeição durante a cerimônia._ – pediu Soi Fong em uma longa reverência aos recém casados. _– Por Aqui, por favor._ – pediu apontando para a carruagem que estava parada em frente ao Palácio. Orihime subiu com a ajuda das acompanhantes e logo em seguida subiu Ichigo.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- "O Príncipe herdeiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, e a Princesa Herdeira, Inoue Orihime seguem neste exato momento dentro da carruagem para a tão esperada Parada para todos os súditos japoneses."_ – dizia o repórter no telão.

_- Estava tão preocupada, pois as aulas de etiqueta foram muito limitadas._ – disse a Rainha-mãe. – _Mas surpreendentemente tudo transcorreu tão bem, sem nenhum imprevisto._

_- Sim, alteza._ – confirmou Masaki com um sorriso.

_- Você se esforçou muito._ – continuou dirigindo-se a Imperatriz. – _É extremamente necessário que continuemos com a educação da Princesa, para que assim ela se torne um legitimo membro da Família Real._

_- Sim, alteza. Seguirei suas orientações. _

_- O estado do Imperador tornou-se estável graças ao contentamento com o_ _casamento. Tentarei te ajudar com todas as minhas forças._ – disse a Rainha com visível carinho.

_- Ah, muito obrigada Rainha. Darei o melhor de mim. _

_- Uma adolescente e uma mulher que esta em seus anos finais de vida. Acho que teremos um abismo muito grande entre nós._ – disse a Rainha pensando na Princesa herdeira. – _Porém, me sinto muito emocionada no dia de hoje._ – continuou dando um leve suspiro e olhou para o telão. - _Essa Parada mostra não só a comemoração do casamento do Príncipe, mas comemora a nova era da Família Real que veio junto com a Princesa Herdeira._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- __Você está aqui para participar do evento no Palácio, Grimmjow-sama?_ – ele olhou um pouco assustado para trás ao ouvir a voz.

_- Nemu-sama? O que faz aqui?_ – perguntou um pouco confuso, pois estava num lado pouco movimentado do Palácio. Era uma pequena construção, tipo uma pequena casa, ornamentada em volta por um impecável jardim, onde ele sabia que seus pais passaram muitas tardes.

_- Estava apenas passando. Mas o que __vossa alteza faz aqui? _

_- Estou apenas caminhando. Nemu... Você era a acompanhante principal da minha mãe não era?_

_- Sim, Grimmjow-sama. É como se o casamento de seus pais tivesse sido ontem. –_ disse com um imperceptível brilho no olhar. _– Naquela época seu pai, o então atual Príncipe Herdeiro, substituiria o Imperador. Mas o tempo mudou tudo._ – ela parou ao olhar o triste semblante de Grimmjow. _– Perdoe-me Grimmjow-sama, mas é que ao olhar para o senhor eu acabo me lembrando desta triste história. Perdoe-me, alteza._

_- Não sou mais alteza, Nemu._ – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

A Parada transcorria linda e perfeita, a multidão de japoneses gritava enlouquecidamente quando passava em frente a eles a carruagem do Príncipe e da Princesa herdeira.

_- Eu não acredito que ela não deu nem tchau pra gente! _– gritou escandalizada Yachiru.

_- E__ vocês que diziam que a Princesa Herdeira é amiga de vocês. Poupe-me. – _debochou o garoto parado ao lado delas na multidão.

_- Mas é verdade! ELA É NOSSA AMIGA! _– gritou Tatsuki.

_- Acalmem-se meninas. Não dêem atenção a esse tipinho. Provavelmente ela não nos viu, foi só isso. _– disse Matsumoto.

_- Eu acho bom mesmo que seja isso. Se não acabo com a raça dela__! _– disse Yachiru.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

A Parada finalmente acabou e todos os membros da realeza, e a alta sociedade japonesa dirigiram-se para o Palácio. O Príncipe e a Princesa foram encaminhados para uma grande sala onde encontravam-se os grandes políticos do Japão, juntamente com o Primeiro Ministro.

_- Dirija-se ao centro da sala, Hime__-sama._ – comunicou Soi Fong. Orihime seguiu juntamente com Ichigo, quase esbarrando em uma pequena mesa com o vinho cerimonial que se encontrava no centro da sala, mas conseguiu, habilmente, se desviar.

_- Estou aqui em nome de todos oficiais e políticos para parabenizá-los e __abençoá-los por tão ilustre união._ – disse em uma profunda reverência, sendo seguido pelas outras pessoas da sala. Orihime sem saber ao certo o que fazer deu dois passos a frente sem ver, mais uma vez, a mesinha cerimonial. Curvou-se e juntamente com o seu quimono veio a mesinha, respingando o vinho por seu quimono e em cima do Primeiro Ministro.

_- Ah por Kami! Me desculpe eu... Eu limpo. O que eu faço? Ai Kami!_ – resmungava olhando desesperadamente para os lados. _– Ichigo, me ajuda!_ – ele fingiu não ouvir e continuou sem sair do lugar. Soi Fong veio tentar ajudá-la.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Você viu? Agora o __Príncipe é o meu cunhado!_ – dizia Jinta animadamente pelo telefone.

_- Sai desse telefone garoto!_ – mandou Yoruichi, tentando não esbarrar em um convidado. A casa dos Inoue estava cheia de visitas por conta do casamento.

_- Mas o que eu vou fazer mãe? Todo mundo da escola tá me ligando. Dizendo que_ _me viram na TV... 'Tchau, tenho que desligar agora'._ – disse desligando o telefone, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Porém, mal o telefone foi desligado, já estava tocando de novo. Desta vez Ukitake veio atender.

_- Alô? Ah sim, quanto tempo! ... Ah, é verdade, é uma honra para a nossa família,_ _realmente. Você viu na TV? ... Quer falar com a Yoruichi? Só um estante._ – ela fez um sinal de não com a mão.

_- Mas é o meu primo Yoruichi._

_- Não quero saber. Quando estávamos na pior, ninguém ligava pra saber de nós._ _Diga que não estou!_

_- Ah esqueça e perdoe, Yoruichi. Essa é a vida. Deixa de ser metida e atende logo_ _esse telefone._ – Ela bufou e arrancou o telefone da mão de Ukitake.

_- Alô? É... __É verdade... O que?_ – perguntou surpresa. – _Sim, realmente para sua idade este é o seguro ideal. Está certo, eu te ligo depois de ver toda a papelada e passo na sua casa! Certo... Certo! Tchau._ – e desligou o telefone com um sorriso.

_- O que houve?_ – perguntou Ukitake.

_- Lembra que __há dois anos eu quis vender um seguro pra ele e ele não quis? _

_- Uhum, lembro. _

_- Pois é, agora ele quer pra toda a família!_ – disse num pulo.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

A Parada já havia terminado com tranqüilidade. Já era noite e o Príncipe e a Princesa herdeira encontravam-se no tradicional Jantar Nupcial. Havia uma grande mesa comprida, lotada de pratos típicos e variados. Orihime já se encontrava sentada na ponta esquerda da mesa. Todas as acompanhantes estavam sentadas do lado de fora da sala, com a porta aberta. Não demorou 5 minutos e o ruivo entrou, sentando-se na outra ponta. Ela o acompanhou com um olhar extremamente enfurecido.

_- Ichigo-kun!_ – ele olhou pra frente um pouco sem entender.

_- Ichigo-kun?_

_- Sim! Ichigo-kun!_ – repetiu decidida. – _Como você pode ter fingido não me conhecer naquela circunstancia e não fazer nada? Era o Primeiro Ministro! Como você não pode me ajudar?_

_- Não acredito até agora que você derrubou o vinho cerimonial nele._ – disse com um sorriso zombeteiro. Ela o olhou, espantada.

"_Que tipo de pessoa ele é? Ele consegue me dizer com toda tranqüilidade do mundo que pretende se divorciar no futuro... Consegue sorrir em uma cerimônia de casamento tão séria... Ele parece__ ter uma personalidade tão cruel! Mas ele sorriu e acenou carinhosamente para todas as pessoas durante toda a Parada. Tem horas que parece que ele está pensando demais... Que tipo de pessoa você é, Kurosaki Ichigo? ... Eu não sei o que pode acontecer no futuro, mas a única coisa que sei é_ _que estamos no mesmo barco de agora em diante."_ – pensou com um profundo suspiro.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_- Por favor acorde Princesa!_ – cochichou Soi Fong em seu ouvido.

_- Ainda há alguns procedimentos antes do término da cerimônia, alteza._ – tentou, desta vez, acordar o Príncipe. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, desencostando da parede. Já havia algumas horas que os dois estavam naquela sala. Sem ter o que fazer, cada um encostou-se em uma parede e adormeceram. _– A mesa de vinhos será trazida imediatamente. Por favor, prepare-se, Ouji-sama*._ – ele fez sinal de sim com a cabeça. _– Hime-sama!_ – insistiu Soi Fong. Ele fez sinal para que ela parasse. Ela fez uma reverencia e se retirou.

O ruivo esperou que ela saísse e se arrastou para mais perto de Orihime. Com o pé, ele a cutucou.

_- Ei! Acorda!_ – ela somente se ajeitou melhor na parede. Ele bufou e cutucou de novo. _– Acorda! –_ não adiantou, ela nem se mexeu. Ele bufou mais uma vez e levantou, agachando-se ao seu lado.

_- Ei! Ainda tem uns procedimentos inacabados..._ – disse calmamente em seu ouvido. Ela deu um pulo e o agarrou pelo colarinho.

_- NÃO MÃE! Tem que botar mais sal nisso! Ta horrível!_ – delirou sacudindo-o fortemente e abriu os olhos. Notou o que estava fazendo e largou-o devagarzinho, fingindo que voltava a dormir. – _Minhas palavras de sabedoria já foram ditas... –_ e recostou-se na parede novamente. Ele se enfureceu de vez e começou a sacudi-la.

_- Pare de fingir que ta dormindo garota! Acorda! ACORDA!_ – e parou ao ouvir um pigarro. Era Soi Fong. Ele a largou imediatamente e voltou sem graça para seu lugar. Orihime notou que ele parou e abriu os olhos, encaminhando-se também com um sorriso sem graça para seu lugar. Soi Fong apenas respirou fundo e entrou, sendo seguida por Lisa e Mashiro, que carregavam o vinho.

_- A cerimônia de núpcias..._ – começou após sentar no meio da mesa, enquanto o casal estava cada um em uma ponta. - _... é a primeira noite juntos do Príncipe e da Princesa herdeira como marido e mulher. Mas como o Príncipe e a Princesa são ambos menores de idade, a cerimônia somente terá fim depois que ambos tornarem-se adultos. Então, por hoje, a cerimônia será finalizada com o consumo do vinho cerimonial e de toda comida preparada._ – Soi Fong fez mais uma reverência e começou a servir o vinho.

_- Por que tem que ser adiada?_ – perguntou Ichigo fazendo com que a morena parasse bruscamente.

_- O que disse, Ouji-sama?_ – perguntou confusa.

_- A noite de núpcias. Por que ela tem que ser adiada? _

_- Você é maluco? –_ perguntou Orihime perplexa.

_- Ah! Não me olhe desse jeito bolinho de arroz._ – ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele a cortou. _– Mesmo que você me implore, eu não estaria nem um pouco interessado de passar a noite de núpcias com você. Só perguntei, pois fiquei curioso._ _Não acha ridículo? Restringir por causa da nossa idade? Não acha?_ – ela bufou e virou a cara. Ele riu. – _Está certo... Vamos comer._

Eles comeram e as acompanhantes se retiraram, voltando a ficar de guarda na porta. Como ainda havia tempo para terminar a cerimônia eles mais uma vez relaxaram e encostaram-se à parede.

_- O que é isso?_ – perguntou Ichigo perplexo. – _Elas deveriam estar de guarda. –_ disse apontando para as 6 acompanhantes que dormiam sentadas. Ele apenas soltou o ar e se esticou, praticamente deitando na almofada em que estava. _– Estou muito cansado. Acho que vou acabar dormindo aqui mesmo. _

_- O que? _– perguntou a ruiva assustada. _– O que você esta fazendo? Levante-se. Você não ouviu o que ela falou? Nós dormimos em quartos separados, esqueceu? Este aqui é o meu! _– disse apontando para a outra passagem que existia na saleta. Que dava mais ou menos na direção do quarto que Soi Fong havia mostrado para ela.

_- É... __É verdade. Então vou indo! _– disse levantando-se bruscamente.

_- Ei! _– ela o chamou.

_- O que é?_

_- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha? _– perguntou olhando para o chão. _– É que bom... A Soi Fong-san me mostrou onde era o quarto, mas eu não gravei muito bem. Aqui é cheio de passagens e você morou aqui a vida inteira. Você bem que podia me levar até lá..._

_- Escuta... Não é porque agora nós somos marido e mulher que eu tenho responsabilidades com você. Nunca te prometi isso. Me preocupar com as pessoas ao me redor nunca foi o meu forte e nem nunca vai ser. Nunca fiz isso por ninguém e nem nunca vou fazer por você. Entendeu? _– ela apenas estava ouvindo de cabeça baixa. – _Realmente é um defeito meu. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Sou assim e sempre vou ser. Então o que eu quero dizer é... –_ ele emudeceu quando ela levantou os olhos e o encarou.

_- Não faça essa cara... _– pediu virando o rosto. Ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Ele andou e agachou perto dela, estendendo a mão. – _Mas eu posso ouvir suas lamentações como um amigo. O que acha? _ - perguntou ainda com a mão estendida. Ela o olhou maleficamente a abriu um sorrido falso, apertando sua mão.

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ – Ichigo gritou quando subitamente a ruiva puxou e mordeu com força a sua mão.

_- Quem pexiu pra voxe me ajudar! Só poxi extá brincando!_ – disse entre os dentes sem para de mordê-lo.

_- ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ – continuou gritando sem conseguir arrancá-la de sua mão. Soi Fong e as acompanhantes levantaram assustadas e entraram correndo na sala.

_- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ__ FAZENDO?_ – perguntou quando conseguiu se soltar.

_- AMIGOS? QUEM É AMIGO AQUI SEU IDIOTA! I-D-I-O-T-A! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É!_

_- IDIOTA?_ –perguntou num pulo partindo para cima da ruiva, mas as acompanhantes foram mais rápidas e seguram-no.

_- Alteza! __Por favor, se acalme!_ – pediam as acompanhantes.

_- VOCÊ ME INSULTA E AINDA ME MORDE! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! EU VOU MATAR ESSA MULHER! ME SOOOOOLTA!_ – mandava, debatendo-se. Mas as acompanhantes foram firmes e o arrastaram dali.

Ela estava dando de língua para ele, mas parou ao perceber que ele já não a via mais.

"_Que idiota cruel... você acha que eu preciso da sua ajuda? É que só por um segundo, aqui sentado, você me pareceu tão bonito... __Então eu quis te conhecer melhor... Só isso! SÓ ISSO! Idiota! Ai... como isso é desanimador!"_ – pensou olhando tristemente pela porta.

_**To be Continued...**_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

* Ouji-sama = Príncipe

* Hime-sama- Princesa

- NOTA IMPORTANTE! Correção: No começo do Capítulo 1 está escrito assim: _- _

_O 49° __aniversário de Kurosaki Shunsui,__ o sempre saudável Imperador, de repente morreu sem nenhuma causa aparente. A sua posição foi assumida pelo Príncipe Herdeiro, Kurosaki Isshin. Havia tanta tristeza na família real naquele momento, que me deixou ferida e marcada pelo resto de minha vida._ – desabafava Unohana _– Agora é hora de preparar o futuro da Família Real Japonesa. Falo do casamento do Príncipe Herdeiro._ – Masaki arregalou os olhos. _– Nós somos a respeitável Família Real e devemos obedecer às regras tradicionais. Temos que agir rápido com o casamento do Príncipe. Esse é um problema que envolve a nossa segurança na realeza. Dessa vez vamos transformar o perigo em oportunidade. Será o passo para a Família Real florescer no século XXI._

CORREÇÃO FEITA:

_O 69° __aniversário de Kurosaki __Yamamoto Shigekuni__,__ o sempre saudável Imperador, de repente morreu sem nenhuma causa aparente. A sua posição foi assumida pelo Príncipe Herdeiro, Kurosaki Shunsui que morreu semanas depois em um acidente de carro, sem nem mesmo chegar a assumir o trono. Desde então seu irmão Kurosaki Isshin assumiu a posição de Imperador. _

_Havia tanta tristeza na família real naquele momento, que me deixou ferida e marcada pelo resto de minha vida._ – desabafava Unohana _– Agora é hora de preparar o futuro da Família Real Japonesa. Falo do casamento do Príncipe Herdeiro._ – Masaki arregalou os olhos. _– Nós somos a respeitável Família Real e devemos obedecer às regras tradicionais. Temos que agir rápido com o casamento do Príncipe. Esse é um problema que envolve a nossa segurança na realeza. Dessa vez vamos transformar o perigo em oportunidade. Será o passo para a Família Real florescer no século XXI._

Uma pequena correção, só para acrescentar informações o/

Desculpe pela MEGA demora. Está muito difícil de continuar, o tempo não ajuda, mas darei o meu melhor pra seguir em frente!

Aproveitem e me digam o que acharam ;*


End file.
